


Fallen Hero

by brizzer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 41,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizzer/pseuds/brizzer
Summary: When a one shot turns into a story. Our Lady has been nothing short of Miraculous until one day when tragedy strikes in the worst of ways. However when one hero falls another rises.





	1. Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first one shot at the MLB fandom so I hope you like it!

I throw the yo-yo and jump off the building. The wind whistles past my ears and I pull it down before I launch onto another building. I make my way across Paris until I land perch on top of an old water tower. The night is cloudy with the only light illuminating from the street lamp down below. No one is out at this time, we’ll accept for one of my partners. The silent paws of his feet land next to me as he crouches. 

“Hi Chat,” I greet with an small awkward smile. He nods in return as he continues to look at the city below. He’s been different since the incident; quiet. 

“How has your night been?” I try to lighten the mood with small talk. He sighs.

“Can we not talk tonight,” he states more than asks. 

I swallow and look at my feet in guilt. I know he wishes I wasn’t here.

“O-of course.” We sit there in strained quiet for hours. The cars and lights can be seen and heard for miles. I see him stand and I follow his lead. 

“I’m gonna finish up patrol and call it a night,” he turns to go.

“Wait!” I launch forward and grab his shoulder. I can feel his muscles tense under the black leather as I make contact. I rip my hand away from him like I’ve been burned. “Sorry! But have you heard from Rena or Carpace? I don’t know how to contact them. They haven’t been seen since...” I trail off awkwardly.

I watch as he clenches his fist. The one with the ring. “No. Only my Lady knew who they were.” 

With that he takes out his pole and jumps into the darkness. 

I sigh as I wrap my arms around myself as I watch him leave. Who am I kidding? I quickly finish up my patrol and jump onto my patio. 

“Tikki, spots off,” I mumble. With a blast of red magic. I feel like a warm protected layer has been taken off. Only left with sickening yellow and guilt. 

“Don’t worry Chloé. Things will get better,” Tikki tries to comfort and I hear the sadness in her voice too. 

I whirl to her, “How can you say that?! Everything has gone to shit since she’s left!”

_Smoke and destruction surrounds me as try to run. The akuma fires a car at me and I close my eyes but before I can feel the brutalimpact of it. I feel a warm mass shove me before plowing into the concrete. A horrifying loud crunching noise and Chat yelling echoes in my ears_. 

“Chat hates me! Rena and Carpace are no where to be found,” 

_I feel the hot tears steam down my face. As I look up to see the running horrified faces of Rena and Carpace towards me before the Akuma attack’s them. I turn and my eyes widen as I see a limp spotted hero under the destroyed wall and car. _

_“Ladybug!” I shout as I push myself up to drag the car off of her._

_ Once I manage to move it by some miracle I look down with fear as I kneel. _

_Her face is contorted in pain as she grips her stomach with the one arm that’s not bent awkwardly. Blood gushing out of her mouth and head. Along with a few cuts. I cover my mouth as I see a piece of metal impaled in her side._

“Jesus, even Hawkmoth hasn’t sent out an akuma since then. How can you even want to be near me?” 

_I drop to my knees, “Oh God. What did I do?” _

_Tears stream as I look to my hero. She opens her eyes in a pained daze. Sounds of the battle echo as the Akuma roars. _

_My hands shake as they hover, “I-I’m so sorry.” _

_Her bluebells lock to mine. _

_I go to stand, “I’ll get help!” She grabs onto my dirty cardigan. _

_“No time,” she wheezes. Her breaths are labored. “You-u need to help them.”_

_ I look at her helplessly, “How-w? I don’t have my miraculous.” _

_She chuckles but coughs up blood. I cringe as a loud boom makes the ground shake. She reaches up and takes her earrings off. I gasp as Dupain-Cheng is revealed._

_ “Marinette!” Tikki gasps as she sees her kin in such a state._

_ “You can have mine,” she says as she holds them out to me. Her face is pale and sweaty. _

_“But-t” _

_She throws me a weak glare and for the first time ever I shut up. _

_“I said once you’d never be a Queen Bee,” she smiles with tears in her eyes,” but you can still be a hero.”_

_ I shake my head, “No! You can still fight!”_

_ I look to Tikki who has tears in her eyes as she looks at her in hopelessness. _

_“Chloe, the city needs their Ladybug,” as she hands over a red pair of earrings. _

_I sit there as she puts them in my hands. She coughs up more blood and grits her teeth as her hand holds the bloody skin around the metal. _

_She looks at Tikki and motions to her and whispers something before Tikki kisses her forehead, “Tikki spots on.”_

“Damn it!” I knock over the nearest thing and it appears to be a lamp that suffers my wrath. I walk to my leather couch and sit down with my head resting on my hands. Tears continue to ruin my makeup. 

_“Miraculous Ladybug!” I yell and like always everything is put back together._

_Rena and Carpace hug in relief as Chat turns to me with a beaming grin with his fist already out. _

_His smile drops, “You’re not my bugaboo.”_

_Rena and Carpace turn there attention to me. I gasp as sprint to where I left her. I hear as they follow me._

_ I saved the day she should be fine. _

_My heart pounds as I round the corner and my heart stops. Everything becomes dim as I drop to my knees. _

_“Marinette!” Rena shouts as the rest of them zoom by as they look to the still bloody girl._

_ But I did it. She should be fine?! I watch as Rena grabs to her and cries as she hugs her limp form._

_ “Mari! Wake up! Mari!”_

_ Carpace looks on in fear as Chat turns to me. I look up with tears as his open wide in realization. He drops to his knees as I cover my mouth. He looks at the fallen hero with tears as he lets out a destructive wail of dispare._

“She’s gone and it’s all my fault,” I whimper.

Tikki floats down and touches my knee.

“It’s not you’re fault,” Hawkmoth,” she says with rage as her aura glows a deep red, “did this.” She takes a calming breath and the tension in the room returns back to normal. She floats up to me and uses her hands to wipe off any left over tears. “She would be proud.”

I scoff, “Yeah right.” 

Tikki frowns, “You need to forgive yourself.” 

“How? I killed-“

Tikki floats up and I flinch back at her anger, “STOP!” I shut my mouth. “You’re self hatred and guilt is not going to make anything better! Marinette did not sacrifice herself to save you and the rest of Paris so you can mope.” She calms down and floats to sit next to me,” I miss her too. But we cannot change the past. Not even creation can change death as much as I’dwish it could.”

I look down at the little goddess and I pick her up and hug her as gently as I could. I feel as she returns and starts to cry. I let myself let a few tears go so she can let her grief out. Tikki has been nothing but hurt ever since I’ve become her next kin. 

She gently gets out of my hold and looks to me,“She would be proud by how much you’ve changed.”

I smile bitterly, “I’m sure we would’ve still fought.” 

Tikki laughs,” I’m sure you would. You were always so mean about each other arguing over her crush.”

I look down,” Yeah how silly it all seems now.”

Tikki sighs, “Well that’s life. It’s silly but you know what I’ve learned in my thousands of years what’s also good about it?” 

“What?”

She looks up to me with familiar bluebell eyes, “It can be miraculous.” 


	2. Everyday Hero’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not a total one shot? Oops

I took my time walking to the park. Butterflies of nervousness and anxiety float around in my stomach but are dulled d by the heavy dwelling of sadness. The street lights are my only source of light. I’m worried that I’ll find her there again. Her sister called me again in a panic.

I look up from the cracked sidewalk as I hear the sound of bubbling water. There’s a person sitting slumped on a bench across from the cities newest statue. I walk and my hand twitches in my jacket pocket to reach out to her. 

“Alya,” I say. I watch as she stares blankly at the stone sculpture of her best friend and favorite hero.

I sigh as she keeps her beautiful voice to herself. I take a seat careful to keep some space. I glance at her hands, mildly surprise that she’s twisting the necklace in her hands.

I look to her in concern, “Babe?”

”I cant believe she is-,”she whimpers stopping mid sentence.

Her shoulders lift as she lets out a shuddering breath. She brings her hands to her eyes to physically keep the tears from falling out. I scoot over and place a hand on her knee.

”Is there anything I can do, dude?” I whisper as I let her cry.

She looks up to me. Her face tear stained and eyes red from the crying. Her brow ticks in anger and she shoves me off. My heart drops.

”Anything you can do?” She says mockingly. She glares down at the necklace, “Geez, I don’t know? Maybe be a better hero? That’s what you were supposed to do. Protect us,” she looks at the statue, “protect her.”

She glares at me and I try to not let her words upset me. I know she’s hurting.

She looks up at the statue again and walks towards it. The statue is centered in the middle of a fountain. The marble Ladybug smiling as her yo-yo spins around her; as her hand lets go of a butterfly. A small waterfall drops down over the words ‘Ladybug Our Hero’. The statue designed by Adrien’s dad and paid for; by both him and the mayor.

“I can’t believe she’s gone. Like really gone,” she whispers. I walk up beside her and take her hand.

”Me too.”

We stand there for a few minutes.

”I’m sorry for yelling at you,” Alya says as she turns to me. Exhaustion lies heavily on her shoulders. Alya has been cold ever since that day.

She’s quit almost anything that’s made her happy. She closed her Ladyblog and stopped talking to her friends in school. Her relationship with her family is stressed. She only interacts with the twins by yelling and older sister by boxing her to the point were she’s so exhausted I’ve had to carry her home. She doesn’t talk to her mom or dad. As for us? We’re frozen only seemingly connected by our loss. 

I squeeze her hand, “Is alright dude.” 

“No it’s not. I’m just angry at myself and at the situation. I should’ve tried harder to get to her.”

I gently grab her chin and make her look at me, “There’s nothing you could’ve done. We were fighting the akuma.” Truthfully, I’m saying this to remind myself and her. The ‘what if’s’ haunt me.

”Yeah but I dunno. I just...” she sits on the brick sidewalk, “feel like I could’ve done more. For both Ladybug and Marinette.”

I take my seat next to her, “Well you did stand up to Rossi.” I remember the quip comment that Rossi said that she saw the whole thing. How she tried to help Marinette. Alya flung herself at her. It took me, Kim, Chloé, and Alix to get Alya off of her.

She snorts, “Yeah I realized my bestie was right a little to late...I just...how could I let her suffer like that?”

I lean on her, “I believed her too.”

”But I knew deep down that something didn’t feel right,” she sighs, “Everything’s fucked. Her parents live a lie now. Chat is angry all the time. Adrien is depressed. Now Rossi has us pinned against the wall at school. So, many people are still injured cause the new ladybugs powers are still wanky. Yeah it fixes the structures and material things but people are still injured. My best friend is dead,”

She looks up at the statue.

“Why do you think she never told me that she was ladybug?” 

I sit on the question for a minute, “She probably didn’t want what happened to Cholè on Hero’s Day happen to us.” 

She sighs as she chuckles,” That’s sounds like something that Marinette would do. She was so selfless.”

She means her head on my shoulder. I stay like that enjoying the contact. I look at my phone and frown: 4:25am.

“What do we do from here?” She asks me. I watch as she watches her miraculous in her hands.

I shrug, “I really don’t know. What do you think?”

She sighs,” I’m at a lost. I want to quit but-“ she bites her lip.

”But?”

”But should we? Do you want to try again? Ladybug picked me and you because she trusted us.” She groans. “I don’t know. I don’t know”

I sigh, “We don’t have to try to be hero’s. I’m okay with that as long I’m with you.” She blushes and shoves me lightly. 

“Stop it,” she smirks. She thinks, “What would Mari want us to do?”

”I dunno dude. She was so good. Hell she was our everyday Ladybug in and out of the suit.”

We sit there both uncertain what to do. Our best friend and hero leader is gone. Our lives are changed forever and we both feel the loss in our hearts, but like everyone when we both turn to the statue of our friend. We are remembered of her loss but also how she inspired us to be our own hero.


	3. Chat on the Town

I sat on the rooftop that’s across from the park that’s just around the corner from her parents’ bakery. I lean against my knees, as her statue is lighten up in the dark. It’s beautiful but it’s no replica of what her true beauty looks like. 

I watch dully as I see a couple talk in front of my lady’s memorial. I feel my anger spike again as I clench my fist in anger. 

I could’ve had that with her. Why couldn’t she have seen when she was alive? I take a breath as my anger is replaced with guilt. My lady is also Marinette. A girl who supposedly liked me in my civilian form. God, how could I have not seen it? 

My very good friend and love of my life, being the same? 

I hear a chuckle come from the girl and I pin my ears back and curl my lips in a snarl, how can you be happy? How can you deserve to be happy when she’s gone from this world? I stand up and leave the couple and her statue. 

I land on her balcony and trace the rail. The very rail I was pushed against when she once admitted her love for me as Chat Noir. I angry shove off a potted plant and it breaks on the floor. A small part of me feels guilty but another Feels rage beating at the one who caused this. To the New Ladybug.

Oh it wasn’t hard to figure out what happened when the new hero looked at me in despair wearing my loves suit. She’s the one who caused this. She’s the one who took her from me. I’ve never hated anyone in my life. Yes, I’ve gotten annoyed and irritated but never hated. 

Ive wanted to make my mother proud by being as kind as she was. I’m also trying to be the Chat my lady deserves and to not be akumatized by Hawkmoth. I will always be Ladybugs partner, but that ladybug will never be my partner.

I only do it because it’s what she would’ve wanted. Sometimes when I’m with her I can pretend it’s her but her blonde braided hair and perfume ruins the fantasy. 

I take one final sniff of her home, to memorize what she smelled like; sugar cookies and roses. I make my way to mine and sneak in the window.

”Plagg claws in,” I mumble as I kick off my shoes with my costume now gone. He takes a hard look at me before sitting on his spot above the cheese drawer. 

I take my jeans off and white jacket as I crawl into bed. I don’t feel like going to school tomorrow. What’s the point if I can’t see her there anymore.

”When’s the last time you took a shower? You’re starting to smell like this delicious morsel,” he holds up a piece of his favorite, “not that I’m complaining, but I know you humans don’t like things that smell like it.” 

I give him a blank look before I roll over, “Leave me alone.” I miss the concern look. 

“Come on, maybe you want a bite?” He floats in front of me and offers me a piece, “You must be hungry you haven’t eaten much in the past two weeks.”

I pull the covers over my head. But before I can have my only time of peace the covers are ripped up with surprising strength. 

“Just one piece?” 

“Leave me be!” I yell at him. I’ve never raised my voice at him and I watch as he flinches. I blink remembering as he mentioned that he had different masters to me.

“I need some space.” The ring shines in the moonlight.

”Maybe we both need a break,” I mumble as I look down to my ring. 

Plagg’s eyes get big, “Wait-“ He disappears as I place the metal in my dresser. 

I turn to it. Don’t worry, I think, I’ll put it on when an akuma pops up but for now? I just want to be left alone. 


	4. Dupain-Chengs

I roll over again as I sigh. I guess I’m not sleeping for tonight either. I lean over and turn on my lamp on my nightstand. I look across the room surprised that Tikki isn’t anywhere to be seen. I get out of bed to walk around. The wood floor cold on my feet.

”Tikki?” I call out; trying to find the small goddess in my large room. I squint my eyes to pick out the red form.

”Over here,” I hear her small voice call. I turn to see her sitting on my railing on the patio looking over Paris. I walk over to her to see the clear night. The lights of the city winding down the roads to make their own constellations. Cars moving and music being hear from all over. 

”What are you doing out here?” I ask as I lean against the railing. I ignore the slight breeze making its way through my silk nightgown. 

She sighs, “Same reason as you.”

I purse my lips unsure what to say. Tikki hasn’t been cold to me like Chat but hasn’t been warm and inviting like Pollen. I’m not good at comforting. How the hell do I even say, ‘I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me because your last holder kinda died...my bad.’ 

Instead I bite my lower lip and look down at the people walking below my room. I wonder what their lives are like. Returning from an outting? Going home to a lover? I look over to Tikki, I wonder if she misses home. What is home for her? It certainly isn’t mine. An idea hits me.

”Since we both can’t sleep want to do a patrol? I’m sure you used to do them with Marinette all the time,” I offer slyly.

She looks up at me and offers a fake smile, “Sure.”

...

Ugh, I hope this isn’t a bad idea. What if I make things worse? 

I land silently on the balcony, “Tikki spots off.”

With a burst of light she yawns and blinks here eyes to look around with a moment of surprise.

I am surprised by the amount of flowers and plant life on here. I didn’t take her for a garden girl. 

”What are we doing here?” She angrily asks me. I take a step bad at the sudden hostility.

I gulp, “I thought maybe if I take you here it’ll help ease you? Being surrounded by I don’t know her things?”

Tikki closes her eyes and silently counts as she floats down to rest on the one flower. How something so little and delicate and be so powerful is beyond me.

”I appreciate the sentiment but I am not ready to have been back at her house Cholè. Although I suppose we should grab my box before we leave so her parents don’t find it,” she states as she floats down into the room.

”Box?” I ask to no one as I look down to see a dark room. Presumably her old room.

I lean down to unlatch it and gently lower myself down. As soon as I look around I restrain myself from snorting at the whole bed room being pink. I guess Marinette didn’t really feel the need to change it from the last time I was in here. I frown, although I was about ten so there is that. 

Tikki is floating in and out of drawers.

”What box?” I ask again with a quiet voice to not alert anyone. 

Tikki huffs, “It’s an octogen with red carvings and about the size of your palm. You should know what they look like after all Pollen was given to you in one.” She flys into her desk.

”Sorry,” I mumble. Geeze I was only asking. I guess it’s kinda cool that the miraculous jewelry comes with its own jewelry boxes. I wonder who made them.

I walk to notice that Marinette has a wall of photos on her small vanity. There several of her and Alya. More pictures of Adrien that deserved to be there. And tons of her and the class goofing of. A few of Ladybug and Chat Noir with various of people. I blink in surprise that she has a picture of me on there with Ladybug. I frown and look away in shame. She wasn’t even smiling in that picture that I posted but she still kept it. 

“It should be in this drawer,” Tikki says as she floats to me as glances at the photos. The vanity still has makeup open and brushes dirty for her no doubly running to put some one before she was terribly late.

I walk over and Tikki points to the drawer. I end up opening her sock drawer. I roll my eyes, of course she would keep something so valuable in there. That’s totally her.

As I grab it I freeze as I hear voice steps nearing. I look to Tikki with wide eyes as she hisses, “Get in the closet!”

I run in and Tikki gently shuts the doors as two figures open up the doors.

”Honey stop!” A women calls and I duck away but still manage to see a shorter lady pass by us with a large me man looking around feverishly. She has the same colored hair as Marinette I notice.

The women puts her hand on his arm, “I told you that no one was up here. No ones been up here since...” she trials off to look down and swallows hard.

The man whimpers and sits on the bed, causing it to creak. It’s almost funny how he’s the same height as her as he sits. He puts his hands up to cover his face, “I know, but I could’ve sworn I hear footsteps.”

I look to Tikki guilty but she watches them vigorously.

”I-I just had to check,” he sniffles. The women rubs his back before going to sit across from him on the computer chair. The women has silent tears in her eyes.

”I understand,” she breathes as she sadly looks around the room.

The man’s lip quivers, “I just want our baby girl back,” he bursts out crying. My stomach twists in a knot. I shouldn’t be here.

Paris lost a hero. Tikki lost her holder. Chat Noir lost his partner. Alya lost a best friend. Adrien lost a friend. I lost a classmate. But her parents lost their daughter.

The women stands up and sits next to him as the tears roll down her face and hugs him. “Me too. I would give anything to have her back. It’s not right what happened but we knew this might.”

He uncovers his face revealing red eyes, he angrily grabs his apron, “We should’ve never let her be ladybug.” 

I inhale my gasp as Tikki’s eyes bug out.

The women grabs his hand,” That was not our place and you know it. Marinette for whatever reason chose and became Ladybug. We did our part of silently supporting her and accepting whatever lame excuses she gave.”

He watery chuckles, “She was terrible at those.”

The lady smiles, “She got it from your side,” she jokes before going back to serious,” I know we never wanted this to happen and I don’t want to accept it, but I will keep our daughters secret because she didn’t tell us for a reason and we will respect that.” 

She stand up and offer him her hand,” We will nod and thank people for there condolences about our daughter being an awful victim in the akuma attack as hard as it is. We are Dupain-Chengs and we are proud of our daughter’s accomplishments even as secret as they may be.”

He smiles and takes her hand, “For Marinette.” 

She squeezes his hand, “For Marinette.”

I hear Tikki whisper, “For Marinette.” As they walk down stairs. After a few minutes Tikki looks to me.

“We have the box let’s go.” She flys out and I carefully open the door and numbly walk out. They knew the whole time and kept it from their daughter? Why would they do that?

I see as Tikki impatiently flys up onto the roof. I look over and see her old sewing machine with with unused fabric and an open book. I walk over and run my hand down the designs. I have to give credit to Dupain-Cheng she knew fashion. I turn when a thought hits me; it’s a shame they’ll never be created. I look back to her sketch book...or will they?


	5. Cocoon

_“Don’t be bemused it’s just the news! Afternoon I’m Nadja Chamack here with some breaking news. This past week has been hard with all of Paris as the Akuma ‘The Obliterator’ ran rapid through the city destroying millions in property and dozens injured. However that wasn’t the most horrific of news; people of Paris lost lives; in which many are considering this an brutal attack against us. Those deceased are including a young school girl, an older couple and three people in comas. This is not the first Akuma that’s brought pain and physical harm but the first to cause death of citizens. The Mayor has declared that ‘Hawkmoth is now a terrorist and he is the first man on the France’s most wanted list. He is offering a generous award to those who bring him in.’ However, in other news the father and brilliant fashion designer Mr. Agreste has designed and paid; along with the mayor a tribute to the Original Ladybug. No one knows where or who the new Ladybug is. Why the original woman past her title along or where she went. All we can hope for is the newer Ladybug, doesn’t let us down. _

...

”Nathalie report?” I ask as I gaze out the window to the white walls that are surrounding my house. These walls protect what is precious to me; my dear wife and my only son.

She clears her throat voice slightly hoarse from using the miraculous. Her condition is getting worse, it’s her choice I remind myself. I push away the guilt focusing on my goal; my wife and sons state.

”He is getting worse,” I hear her say with genuine concern. 

I turn to her and lift a brow,” How? I thought you said he was willingly going to school now.”

”Yes...but his grades are slipping to A-‘s and he seems to be separating from friends.”

”What about that boy? The one with the...” I pause to think, “head phones.”

She sighs, “No. He has isolated himself.”

I hum as think as I turn back to the window. What should I do? Emily has always been the one to comfort him when he was younger. I clench my fist, I have even given the city time to heal as the new Ladybug has taken over. I’ve also wanted to give myself time to think. I look down at the purple butterfly clip, me a terrorist? 

I sigh, is this truly what I’ve become? I clench the jewelry.

I have changed since her passing. She was a hero and I am a Villain in some people’s eyes. A person fighting for the right thing the wrong way is truly a villain or a hero with different methods? I take a breath. I will get my love back and my son’s mother. I just need time...I can wish for those people and that girl back.

Marinette. She was the one that I... that was accidentally killed by the Akuma. Then Adrien will be normal again with his mother and friend. I just need more time.

I need Ladybugs and Chat Noirs miraculous.


	6. Stairs and stares

I sit at the top of the steps as I look down to the school yard below. My classmates; my idiotic classmates all still gather around that lying, scheming little as-

“Woah if you squeeze any tighter you might actually bend the metal.”

I unscrunch my brows as I gaze up to see my boyfriend sit next down to me on the metal stair case. I huff and let my glaring continue to the girl that has...had made me turn my back against my best friend.

”How are you doing today?” He asks me as he turns to me. Lifting up his red hat to get a better view of me.

My reflection echoes in his glasses. My eyes carry black bags under them as well as my cheekbones being slightly more noticeable. My hair is shiny from my break of personal hygiene. My outfit is nothing more than a baggy shirt that I stole from my sisters laundry bag and gym shorts.

”I can’t believe them. How can they all believe her? She’s nothing more than a liar,” I snarl.

He hums, “She is a convincing one.” 

I frown thinking about all the times I’ve believed her, all the times that I’ve believed her over Marinette. How could I have been so blind?

”Yeah but I don’t get how they follow her?” I ask. Nino sighs.

”Well to be fair,” Nino and I whip our heads to see Cholè leaning against the bar as she looks dully to the crowd below, “ you followed her too.”

I roll my eyes as annoyance rolls off my tongue, “And you never did?”

”No.” She answers without hesitance. 

“I guess it takes a bitch to know a bitch,” I say as I narrow my eyes at the girl. Her ponytail high a ever with golden curls as her icy blue eyes look into mine with a cold glare of her own.

”Well at least I didn’t abandon my best friend for a few tall tales,” she snarks.

I stand up with my fists clench, “Come again?!” I shout.

Ive noticed I have the attention of everyone in the courtyard now but I don’t care. I only see red as my anger of myself resurfaces with a new target.

She looks away as she examines her nails,” You’re drawing a crowd.”

”As if you care! You like the attention don’t you?!” I sneer. I feel Nino’s hand against my shoulder and I snarl to him as I shrug him off. 

“Babe-“ 

I turn towards him, “Not now!”

I whip my head back to the girl. She raised a brow at my shouts. I walk to her as she stand up taller and sticks up that proud head of hers.

”You have no idea what I’ve been through! You have no idea what it’s like waking up everyday knowing your best friend is gone. You have no idea knowing,” I gasp seemingly crying at this point my breaths are few and my eye sight is blurry, “Knowing that you were awful to her. Knowing that now...she’s gone.”

I watch as her eyes harden and she swallows, “Well Césaire you’re right i don’t know what it’s like,” she leans forward and whispers, “ but I do know that Marinette wouldn’t want to see you like this. Weak and a crybaby.”

Anger grips my core as I hear the slap before I process it. My hand stings and Cholè grits her teeth as she turns to face me. I want to do it again but refrain myself. Shocked but I feel like it was a long time coming. 

She sighs, “I suggest you get to class” she glances down, “others are watching.”

With that she turns and walks away. I stare after her before I look down to see the stares of other. Confused and concerned eyes stare; one with a hidden smirk behind amused eyes.


	7. Cholè in the Bathroom

I stumble into the bathroom my cheek stinging from the slap. I grab onto the corner of the sink as I look into the mirror, my face reflecting back to me. The hand print stands proud against my tan skin. I grit my teeth as I rip away my gaze as anger boils up. 

Tikki flys from my pocket as she gazes at my face, “That was unnecessary.”

“You’re telling me. This is going to stay in my face for the rest of today. What a fu-“

”No, not Alya. You.” 

I turn to her in shock, “What?”

Tikki frowns, “You should’ve have brought up Marinette. Not when she’s in a fragile state.” 

I laugh bitterly, not believing what I’m hearing, “Are you serious? She was the one in the wrong! She has done nothing but been mean and cruel to Marinette since Rossi has returned. She turned her back on her,” I glare at Tikki with tears hiding in my eyes, “Not. Me.” 

“You were nothing but mean and cruel to Marinette since you’ve met her,” she tilts her head to the side as I take a step back as hurt pounds with every heartbeat,” You’re right. What Alya has done to my previous kin is terrible but you weren’t any better.” 

I lean against the hard plastic of the stall, “What are you saying?”

The powerful being sighs as she looks at me, “Ladybug is supposed to stand for good and pure innocent. To give hope to the people that need it the most. If I had to pick the next Ladybug I’m personally not sure I would’ve chosen you. Marinette did. I am trying to honor her last wish for you to be the new one.However I will not stand as you bully and mock others, you need to try to be your best self.”

I close my eyes as I slide down onto the floor. A tear streaks down my cheeks. 

Tikki floats closer and I feel her tiny hand on my cheek and the sore cheek is no more.

”Please try to be sympathetic Cholè. Everyone is hurting, how they are dealing with their grief it might not be right; but you must try to be better than them.”

I look at her and sigh, “How did she do this?”

Tikki smiled bitterly, “She didn’t always listen to me but I knew she’d do her best in the end.”

”Of course she did,” I chuckled. I feel my heart drop, “I was terrible to her. I was never really nice and always competed with her over some stupid boy. I never really liked him; you know?” I find myself rambling, “I was jealous and afraid. Marinette was sweet and kind and I only knew Adrien by status. I didn’t want her to take my only childhood friend.”

Tikki looks at me in surprise, “You never liked Adrien?”

I shake my head, “Never, at least not romantically.” 

Tikki goes to ask another question before we tense as the door opens and Tikki flys in my jacket. 

Rossi walks in and stops surprised to see me on the floor with red eyes as I glare at her.

”Cholè was it?”


	8. Face Off

“What do you want?” I ask getting straight to the point. I barley tolerate Lila due to her making a fool out of me and for how she treats people like tools. I mean I do to but at least I’m not a liar.

She raises a brow that she probably colored in with cheap makeup from her mommy’s collection, “Well geeze I was only coming in here to see how you were doing,” she fake pouts and puts her hand over her chest in mock hurt. She hides her smirk well, “I mean I knew Alya has been different ever since the accident but I never thought she would hit anyone. Let alone you.”

”She did try to get you,” I remind her.

She waves her hand in dismissal, “I understand her ex-best friend just died. Even I can’t hold a grudge.”

i raise a brow.

”Why check in on me?” I question. Curiosity over winning the disgust. 

She smiles, “Cause you are an important person Chloé. You are loved by everyone in Paris and you’re a dear classmate of mine. Why wouldn’t I?” 

I give an unamused expression to her load of shit.

”Why are you really here?” I ask again. 

She crosses the tile her ankle boots clicking as she kneels down to look at me in eye level, “I did really come to see how you were. I mean we queens of the school got to look out for each other right?”

She places her hand on my knee and I move my knee so her hand is no longer in contact. 

I look at her, “You aren’t a queen. You control people by lying and letting them hear what they want so you seem cool.”

”I don’t lie! I mean look at my Insta,” she rolls her eyes playfully.

I scoff, “Drop the act I’m in no mood. I deal with people like you all the time. Who say and do anything to get power.”

She laughs and puts her hands up in mock surrender. “Fine, fine you found me out. I tell people what they want to hear and you,” She turns her gaze on me and I feel my internal signals go off on the glint in her eyes, “you buy them.”

I scrunch my face, “No, I don’t?!”

She grins wolfishly,” You don’t? What about all those nice things your nerdy little red head friend has?” Blood rushes from my face. 

“I know her fathers policemen salary can’t buy her that,” She leans back and pouts, “but your father can. Isn’t that what daddy’s for right? To buy you what you want? Make people do what you want?”

I lean forward and hiss, “Stop talking! You have no right to say that! She my friend out of her free will and I don’t use money to win people over!”

She holds up a finger, “Maybe not, but his status does.” She taps her chin pretending to think,” What do you like to say? ‘Wait til Daddy hears about this?’ “ 

She smirks at me and I splutter, face going red, “T-this is-s,” I close my eyes and shout, “Ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous!” I heave and look up to a winning gaze. 

She leans forward and I lean back in surprise and sight fear, “No, you shut up. I have the school now, not you.”

I swallow as her gaze bores into mine.

”You might have been Queen Bee once, but not anymore.”

She smiles, “I guess that’s true for both lives? School and Hero. Or should I say just school...but now that I think about it...” She pauses, “I guess you never had the school under your finger did you? I mean not really. Marinette did...before I took it from her.” I feel my breath leave my body as coldness washes over me. That’s true. It’s another reason why I didn’t want to like Dupain-Cheng.

I was supposed to be the most popular not her. I was supposed to make friends easy, not her. I was supposed to be loved, not her. 

”You know what’s funny?” She rambles, “I always thought you were going to be the biggest threat but it was that little baker girl. It was harder to fool her than anticipate, but after threatening her,”

I freeze as she looks around the gross colored room. The cold floor sweeping into my jeans. Recognization flashes behind her eyes.

What, she-...she did what to Marinette? 

She leans down, hands on knees, “Can I tell you a secret?”

I tilt my head and stare away, not wanting to hear. I feel Tikki move in my jacket and her body starts to warm and grow in temperature as she talks.

“It was in this very room where I realized that Marinette was not going to be fooled; that I had to do what you could not. I told her the truth. That I disgusted her. That I was going to keep lying and the more she spoke up. The more I was going to ruin her.”

Tikki is painful at this point. I start to sweat and twitch as the pain rolls in.

“Take her friends away.”

My eyes widen in realization. Alya and Nino. The class acting weird towards Marinette when I got back.

”And I did...Don’t let me do to you what I did to her.” She stands back up, “after all,” she smiles wickedly, “You only have two.”

I gap as I cover my side and bite my tongue from screaming out in pain and anger. I glare daggers at the girl. Rage pouring off in waves, but not from only me.

She sashays over to the door and opens it and pauses. With a sweet voice she goes, “I’m really sad Cholè. I thought we could’ve been friends,” she clicks her tongue, “but I guess I was wrong.” 

I sit there shocked as she walks out the door before it turns to anger, I stare at the wooden door. Tikki flys out and burns a hole through the door with her eyes .

”I really really don’t like that human.”


	9. Uncertainty

I walk to my seat towards the back, I refuse to sit towards the front anymore. I no longer have a reason to. I glance at the empty seat behind Adrien. Who oddly enough looks like he is just as tired as I am. His hair is a bit unkept with dark bags under his eyes and I dare say he even carries a scowl at times. I haven’t talked much to him in the past few weeks... at least not since the funeral. 

The class carries on like nothing has happened, I don’t understand how they can be so unaffected. Marinette touched each of our lives; some more than others. As I walk by Kim is strangely looking at Lila with solid focus. I scoff at the boys stupid choice in women.

He turns to me and look quickly before me and the girl who he was just admiring.

I take my seat in the far corner of the table behind him and start to gaze out the window. I get ready to tune out the lesson as I hear the chair squeak beside me.

”Go away Nino,” I tell him without turning my head, “Go sit next to Adrien; I want to sit alone today.”

”Uhhh,” I hear a voice that’s definitely not Nino, I turn to see Kim. I narrow my eyes.

”What are you doing here?” I challenge. No one has bothered to approach me ever since I attempt to punch Lila’s lies out of her. 

He swallows and holds out his hands in surrender, “Nothing I swear I just have to ask you something.”

I growl, “I don’t have to answer to you.”

He scrunches up his face in annoyance before he smirks, “Well I dare you to answer me this.”

I turn away and stare intensely at the sidewalk trying to block him out. I tense as he leans closer, “Is it true that you quit the Ladyblog? If so are you going to hand it away for someone else to run?” 

I turn on him and glare, “No,” I hiss, “Who on earth told you that?!”

He chuckles as he rubs the back of his head, “Just something I heard in the rumor mill. Oh look here comes Nino; I better go.” I watch curious as he scampers away from me. 

Nino sits down as he glances at Kim, “What did he want, dud- I mean babe.” As he grabs my hand with a gentle squeeze.

I allow the small amount of affection as I stare at the athletic boy, “I’m not sure...he asked about the Ladyblog.”

That picks up his interest, “Oh? Does this mean your going to continue?” 

I shrug, “Probably not.” I miss his frown and puppy dog look of disappointment.

”Oh.”

I look at him with a tilt head, “Why aren’t you sitting with Adrien?”

He flashes a look of annoyance, before he grumbles, “Someone is already sitting there.” I glance down to realize with similar feelings how Lila moved to the seat next to him. How Adrien allows it, I’ll never understand.

I pity the boy but he also brings it to himself. If he doesn’t like it he should say something.

A flash of yellow catches my eyes as Cholè walks in and takes her usual spot next to her minion. I noticed with an odd mix of frustration and relief as my smack is no longer red on her face.

”Cholè! There you are, are you okay?” She asks as she looks for the print that’s not there. Cholè freezes and as Sabrina touches her cheek.

She grabs her wrist, “Don’t be weird,” she glances away, “I’m fine.” Sabrina sends a wounded look.

”Yeah, come on Sabrina.” Everyone pays attention now as Lila looks at the two girls, “Don’t waste your time comforting her, she obviously deserved it. I mean why else would Alya hit her?”

Sabrina shuffles her feet awkwardly as she glances between the two power hungry bitches, “Is that true?”

Cholè stares at Lila with a hard look as she clenches her fists so tight they turn white, “Yes,” she grits out, “I deserved the slap.”

uh, that was unexpected. I narrow my eyes: what’s going on?

Lila leans back and smiles; like a cat about to catch a canary. “See? What have I been saying?” People nod as the glare at the yellow girl.

Cholè glances at the hated looks as she sits down. Sabrina throws an uncertain glance at Lila before slowly taking her seat back. 

Nino whispers, “What was that about?”

I shrug, “I have no idea.” I glance down to the one person who is staring at the doorway who didn’t watch the exchange.

”Is Adrien okay?”

Nino sighs sadly, “I dunno. The dude hasn’t responded to any of my texts or calls. I even went to his house only to be denied in,” he scoffs,” as if that one was a surprise.”

I look over to see my boyfriend hunched over staring at his best friend with confusion and anger. I nudge him, “Maybe he needs a little time?” I offer. We all do.

He sighs, “Yeah I know.”

The teacher walks in and goes, “Good morning class! Today we are going to discuss the book called, ‘Lord of the Flies.’ However before I continue I need Alya and Cholè to go to the principals office.”

I pause before I grumble out,”Great.” Nino offers an encouraging look. Chloe rolls her eyes and Lila is loving every second of this. I glare past and she smirks in return. I follow the blondè a few feet back in the hall watching her slightly hunched over appearance.

I swear if I’m about to get another week suspension, I’m gonna reprint my hand on her other cheek.

When we get there Cholè opens the door, “I demand to know why I was called here!” I follow into the small office as she takes a seat down and crosses her arms.

”Calm down Miss Bourgeois. You’re not in any trouble.” I roll my eyes as I take my seat. Of course she’s not.

”However,” he turns his gaze on me,”Miss Cèaser you are.”

I stick my chin up, “For what?”

He raises a brow, “For hitting another student. I already gave you a warning and pass for Miss Rossi as seeing it was a difficult time but this is unacceptable. You are to be suspended for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?!” Cholè and I say together. I glare at the girl as she stares at the man.

I lean forward, “But that’s unfair! If I get suspended that long, I’ll miss exams and be given a zero! I’ll fail my classes and have to be held back!” Panic and anger swarms inside me. 

Cholè asks, “Who told you of the incident?”

The principal clears his throat, “The Rossi girl did. She was scared if we didn’t punish Miss Cèasers behavior, it was only going to get worse.”

“Of course she said something,” I snarl. He throws me an unapproved look. I glance at Cholè as she digs her nails into the chairs arms.

”Of course we want all of our students to feel safe and want your father to know Cholè that we don’t let this sort of bullying get away scotch free,” Cholè face turns pale as I grow red. Of course her daddy to the rescue yet again.

”So I will need Cholè to sign these papers stating what happened and-“

Suddenly she stands up and shouts, “This is ridiculous absolutely ridiculous!” The principle jumps, “ I will call daddy and demand to get you fired if you even dare to suspend Alya!” I’m taken aback by her calling me my name and what she is saying.

“You have dragged us both out of valuable class time to put a punishment on Cèaser that didn’t even happen,” she slams her hands on his desk and turns her head to expose her cheek to him,” Do you see a handprint? Of course not!” She leans back, “Now you are going to let us go, apologize to her,” she points at me, “and stop listening to Rossi’s blatant lies,” she leans forward to the wide eye man,” Or so help me I will call daddy and demand that you downgrade to picking up trash for the rest of your life for harassment of a crime that wasn’t even committed.”

She stands up and crosses her arm and glares at the man to submission.

He blinks his eyes and points to the door, “You both are free to go.” She raises a brow and he swallows,” My apologies Alya. I should’ve check to see if what Miss Rossi was saying is true.”

With that Cholè nods and walks out as I pause in the seat; what just happened?

He turns to me,” Aren’t you going to go?”

I nod, “Yes sir! Sorry.” I shut the door and jog to the storming girl, “Cholè!”

She stops and sighs, “Yes Ceaser?”

”Why’d you do that?” I ask as I look into her blue gaze. I realize that she’s no longer wearing blue eyeshadow but simple black eyeliner and lip gloss. Her hair is still up in a ponytail but now has a few hair pulled out to accent her face. 

She shifts her feet, now uncomfortable,” Because-,” she clears her throat,” you didn’t deserve it.”

She turns to go and I grab her hand. “No, why?” I demand. It doesn’t make sense.

She narrows her eyes and rips her arm away,” Let me go or I will report you.” I stumble back as I watch her go.


	10. Illusions

I hunch over and look at the sidewalk as the music blasts in my ears. It’s some trashy playlist that Marinette made on Spotify. Dry sweat sticks to me as I walk past the dark alleyways that seem a lot more sketchy at night. I sigh as my hair folds around my face, my hood covering most of my peripheral vision. I move my shoulders up to stretch the tense muscles, I have starting to box my sister in my free time to get rid of my anger. To keep thoughts of my friend passing away, to be able to sleep at night totally exhausted.

I walk past the bright place on the few blocks back to my house; Bourgeois Hotel. I nod to the doorman as I squint my eyes up trying to eye for my classmates room. I can’t believes she lives here; what a spoiled princess. I frown who also saved my ass today. I huff, geeze what a day. I glance back to the building, maybe she is better...we’ll definitely better than Lila. That’s for sure.

I turn back around and I blink as my heart drops at what I see. I see a familiar raven headed pigtails with flats round a corner. 

My breathing stops, no it-t can’t be...my heart beats viciously as I completely forget about my sore aching muscles.

”Mari!” I desperately call. I sprint around the corner as my hood flies of and my hair blows past my face. I stop and shoot my gaze every which way to see where she’d gone. 

Where'd she go?

I turn to see the quick glimpse of her as she giggles and turns and runs. 

“Mari! Mari!” I yell as I chase her through the city. I don’t care that I’m chasing a dead girl walking or questioning why she’s here. I just need to see her, hug her, apologize on my knees.

I feel my breaths become heavy and hard as new sweat glistens to my skin as the girl stays out of my reach. Why isn’t she stopping?

Finally she stops and I have tears in my eyes as I go to spin her around and I-...face a short dark blue colored lamppost with pink flowers growing at the bottom? But...I thought? How?

I feel the tears leak as my desperation turns into despair. I sigh, Girl you’re losing it. I tell myself. 

I go to leave before hearing a girl say, “I can never be what you want me to be because I can’t see what you did in me.”

I stop walking to see a red dressed hero standing on the fountain holding Marinette’s cheek. I pause. Mix feelings about the new hero fight inside me. However my curiosity begs me to stay. 

The hero sighs as she steps down and folds her arms in like she’s cold. 

“We both know I’ve done terrible things in the past and I can’t change that. She looks up and I’m flabbergasted that I see tears rolling down her cheeks. I feel like I’m intruding on something between this new hero and my friend. I take a sneaky step back only to make a horror movie mistake and I cringe as the stick snap echoes.

Her head whips to me and she quickly wipes her eyes with her wrist, “Who’s there?”

I bite my lip debating before I mumble, “F it.”

I put my hands in my pockets and walk out into the light, “Hi.”

She sobers up immediately and her eyes narrow, “Oh, it’s you.”

I raise a brow uncertain how to take that, and she widens her eyes as she brings her hands up and moves them rapidly as she talks, “I didn’t mean that as a bad thing! It’s just I recognize you as the infamous Ladyblogger and I Well-“ she swallows, “I’m a fan.”

I laugh awkwardly, “Well thanks but I’m not much of a blogger anymore.”

She tilts her head, “Why not?”

I shift my shoes as she looks down at her outfit, “Right.” She says softly. 

Her outfit is similar but different from Mari’s. She has skin tight latex with black starting from the feet going up to mid calf streaming up the sides and disappears under her armpits but splitting up the shoulder blades to the back of the neck. A ladybug symbol rests in the center as her mask is the same but her eyes leave one as baby blue and other as silver. Her blondè hair is Dutch braided back with two long pigtails with red strings braided in. 

“I’m sorry if I brought up an sad memory,” she says as she guilty looks at her feet.

I clear my throat, “It’s okay...just still fresh wound is all.”

She looks up biting her lip, “I should go. I probably make you feel uncomfortable.” She flys her yo-yo our and as she goes I grab her arm.

”Wait!” She freezes and I still, not sure why I myself stopped her. I should be mad, she replaced my best friend as Ladybug but instead I feel closer to her? To Mari.

I let go, “You don’t have to leave.” 

She looks between me and her way out and sighs zippering up the tool. She walks over and sits at the bench. 

She leans forward to rest her head on her hands, “So what brought you to the park?” 

“I was walking home from boxing,” I shrug.

She lifts a brow, “You box?”

I sit down but leave space,” Yeah my sister does. I resently start to to get some emotions out and to help me sleep.”

She tilts her head, “You can’t sleep?”

I swallow and play with my ear buds, “No,” I swallow the lump in the back of my throat, “I recently lost someone close to me and well-“ I stop as I feel I’m about to choke. Tears litter my eyes.

She looks at me in sympathy, “I understand.”

I laugh as I dumb the back of my neck, “You don’t have to lie, just to make me feel better.”

She narrows her eyes and hisses, “I’m not a liar.”

I jump at the unexpected harshness, she closes her eyes and huffs, “Sorry, I-I just...don’t like liars.”

I snort, “Girl, me too.”

She smiles. We sit there for a few minutes just listening to the crickets.

”So,” She turns her head to me, “Why are you out here?”

She shrugs, “Patrol.”

”And?” I prompt wanting the full story.

”And cause I can’t sleep either,” she whispers.

I look at her confused, “How could a superhero like you not sleep easy at night?”

She pursues her lips as she shifts clearly uncomfortable. 

“Sorry I’ve been off the past weeks. I should think before I say stuff,” I admit.

She looks to me, “Off? How?”

”Besides being an emotional wreck all the time and barley eating or sleeping? School life has been great. I’m awful at home but get to mad to care. I’ve been a terrible girlfriend. And now I think I might really be going crazy. For example I ran here cause I thought I saw...,” I pause,”something,” I frown and mumble sadly as I remember chasing who I thought was Mari.

She frowns and twitches her fingers. She stands up, “Well, I might not be able to help you with all of that but at least let me walk you home?”

I take her hand and smile, “Thanks.”

The walk back to my home is quiet. I feel a strange sort of comfort with her. I’m not sure if it’s cause she’s a hero or that I’m projecting her as Mari.

We get to the building, “This is me.” She looks up at it and nods. 

I shift my feet uncertain what to do. I sigh and am about to open the door.

”Hey C-citizen,” She clears her throat as I lift a brow,” Maybe think about doing one more segment on Ladyblog?”

I turn my brows in confused, “Why?”

”I...I’d like a chance to explain...explain and apologize to Paris about what happened.” I suck in a breath,” Well I better be of, just think about it?”

I close my mouth as I watch the newer hero zip off. I pause I’m unsure what to do.

”Are you going to do it?” I hear a small voice ask.

I jump,”Ah!” I turn to see a familiar fox Kwami blink at me. 

I put my hand over my heart, “Trixx you about gave me a heart attack.” I try to steady my breathing and rapid pounding of my chest.

”Are you?” He floats closer asking.

”Am I What?” I roll my eyes as I lean against the door.

”To do Ladyblog?” He questions as he tilts his head.

I pause wondering why he cares, ”I’m not sure.”

He growls, ”You must! You’ve been nothing but anger and misery since that day. I know it’s awful but you need to start to heal. For that you need to do things that make you happy.”

I clench my teeth. I’m tired of everyone trying to tell me their sorry or to move on. To live my life.

”What if I don’t want to be happy?!” I push back.

”Why not?!” He bares his teeth. Pushing his head onto mine.

”Cause she’s dead!” I shout raising my arms.

“But you’re not! That’s why I took you to the park to-...oops.” He tucks his tail between his legs and flattens his ears in guilt.

”You... what?” I whisper.

He doesn’t make eye contact.

”Trixx h-how could you?!” I shout in aghast. My heart ripping in half at the illusion of Mari.

”It was for your benefit!” He weakly defends.

I take an angry breath through my nose.

”Trixx go back to the necklace and only come out if I tell you too,” I order.

In a flash he’s gone and I finally let the tears go as I slide to the ground. 


	11. The list

I cross my arms as I float in this dark space. I sigh bored and agitated. Why won’t he listen? I just was trying to help.

Yes, the scales of darkness has been tipped from our favor. My kit has grown even darker. The light from my other half beats duller and her kin is a pin prick that’s keeping the universe from total darkness. What interest me the most is the change of pace, Hawkmoth has stopped pushing when he’s had the upper hand. I need my kit to learn and face his duties over his emotions. I need him to learn his true purpose.

He needs to understand.

Our powers are much like...genies, you could say. We have multitude of power and magic but are attached to an object that strings us to be used. The holders of our ‘lamp’ can be granted powers and control our whims. Our treatments are based on our masters, and based on our masters we can determine to how many powers or ‘Wishes’ they can receive. The better taken care of we are, the stronger we are and therefore stronger our masters become. Every power has limits.

However there’s an exception to every rule. Separated we Kwamis have our own unique gifts (powers) and features (weapons). If you have more than one Kwami more you’ll have. But there are those kwamis that represents those things in the galaxy that impact life and destruction more than others. When you bring them together ‘miracles’ can be preformed. 

However we kwamis are a sacred race. We were born from said power and magic, and by being created from it we are sworn to protect it. We however have been changed through the eons. We now relay on other species to help keep those of us who have been conquered or corrupted from changing fate. Life is a delicate flower and as Kwami who knows the true red beauty of it and those that it creates; I’ve sworn to protect it with my life.

Even if it means betraying those who’ve I’ve bonded too.

...

I sit there twirling the ring over and over in my fingers. A part of me feels guilty pushing away the one person that’s been there for me, who understands what it’s like to be caged. I tighten my fist, although his excessive nagging was starting to irritate me. Can’t he see why I can’t just move on?

The cat and the bug. Destruction and creation. A duo that’s meant to be was ripped apart. I have had time to think about it. And I’ve decided this.

One. Tolerate the new Ladybug, since she’s has the only thing connecting me to her. Tikki.

Two. Hawkmoth is half of the blame for the death and that civilian is the other. Make both of them pay.

Three. Only use Plagg when necessary. He can be out when he’s not bothering me.

Four. Find a way to bring her back.

Five. Ask mother for forgiveness.

Six. Take whatever it takes to get what I want.


	12. Guard Dog

I groan as stand up to look at the akumatize villain. I knew Hawkmoth wouldn’t have this grace period forever, but I never knew what this new hero title would really bring. I can no longer can be zooming around in my yellow and black costume expecting Ladybug to pick me up if I fall, count on her to devilize the dark butterfly. I have to now.

So, I grit my teeth as I push myself up. My muscles strain as I look at the bitch. 

She calls herself the ‘Dog Guard’. Clever, I know. She was laughed and kicked out of the Bodyguard team tryouts to protect the mayor of Paris; because she stands at 5’ even and weighs less than I do. Her speacil training lies in K9 defense unit. Apparently, some idiot mentioned they don't want puppies watching over the mayor. 

I look at her new form of a silver helmet/mask and a suit that comes from the avengers movies. It is panted black save with silver gloves and whistle around her neck. Her silver huge robotic canines growl down at me as I tighten my grip on my yo-yo. Their eyes flash red.

I glance around; cats aren’t supposed to like dogs, but where the hell is he? I ignore a dull throb from my lower ribs as I glance at the wicked metal teeth.

She turns to start to walk towards town hall. The guards are sweating like pigs with pale faces. I think they kinda deserve it. If I was anybody else I’d say let her have her fun for a little.

She turns to me with her hand held out, “Ladybug you are not who I have qualms with, just give me your miraculous and I will spare you.”

I snort and put my hand on my hip and rise a brow, “As if. Where’d you get that outfit? A mall cop?” 

Her dogs growl. I keep my eye on them as I watch their movements. Sweat steaming down my face, I’m going to need a spa day after this. 

“No, you are going down like every other akuma,” I say with a smirk. 

Dog Guard smiles and I pause, “But you didn’t defeat the other Akumas. The other, _better_ Ladybug did. You? You’re just a sad replacement.” 

My heart drops as my hand slips on my hip. Fury over takes me and I attack as her dogs jump for me, “You take that back!”

I grunt as a dog hits into my side. I quickly wrap my yo-yo around its body and fling it at the other dog that launches itself at me. They crash into each other. She screams and points to me. Two of the four run at me snarling.

One pounces as the other snaps at my feet. I jump over one doing a split and quickly tuck myself into a slide under the other. Like a baseball player sliding into first place.

I swing my yo-yo and tie her leg and yank as I use the momentum to stand up. She falls and I jump to land on top but she kicks up and I get hit in the stomach. Landing onto my back roughly.

Next time remind me to tell daddy to make the street out of something soft. Like pillows.

We both quickly get up and she grabs the line around her feet and tugs as I fall forward.

Her canine dogs organize themselves and jump on me. One bites into my shoulder. I scream as pain and blood spurts from my body. The teeth launch into muscle and bone. I end up biting my cheek having the metallic taste in my mouth to keep myself from crying.

She gets herself out of my line as approaches me. She leans down and I swear I can see her smirk as she cups my chin lightly as she says, “Still think you’re better?”

I grit my teeth and spit a bloody wad as my answer. Some drool leaks down my chin as she freezes. I smirk. Take that bitch. 

I wasn’t expecting what happens next.

She slaps me and I grunt as my turns to the side. More blood goes into my mouth and I prepare; as she goes to hit me again.

I wait but don’t feel anything. I look up to see an infamous purple outline trace her face. She locks muscles so fast I’d think Lady WiFi has pause someone again.

She looks down and then takes a step back and talks, “I will. I will. She’s easily incapacitated so I will finish out my revenge. No. Listen if I take them out now the Chat might never show.” A pause, “Well do you want one or both?...Then there you go.”

With that she looks down at me. She blows her whistle and two dogs come running at her side as the other two force me down growling. The dogs weigh a ton.

“Stay and keep her there until I return,” she orders.

I scream out as the one dog digs his metal claws into me. The other releases his bite on me and I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. I watch her go and I look for any sign of the black suit.

Where are you, Chat? 

My cheek is pressed against the cold, dirty cobble and I see my blood spill out onto the street. Pain and anger and helplessness surrounds me. I watch as the akuma walks away. I feel tears of frustration. 

My first akuma as Ladybug and I can’t even stop some stupid dogs.

I close my eyes as tears pull out. I’m sorry Marinette, I can’t do this. You must’ve had been a better suit for Ladybug or luck-

My eyes widen with realization. Of course! How could I have been such a fool?

I grab my yo-yo and yell, “Lucky Charm!” A blast of red magic swarms us and I hope it’s something useful.

Like...I don’t even know, just something to help.

I lay there as I hear a metallic clank sounds and I see...a large tool? It’s the kind that tightens bolts.

I whine.

What the hell am I supposed to do with that? Take these dogs apart? Beat them? Throw it?

I slam my head and groan. Why?

I stretch as the dogs growl at every movement. I swallow and try again and again. With relief I manage to hold it, finally, and I do my best to skid it a few paces away.

”Fetch!” I yell. The dogs freeze before both of them sprint forward. I breath with the weight and laugh disbelief. That actually worked?

The dogs look up with the one having the tool in its mouth. Tails wagging. Their eyes flick from yellow to red. Oops. I swing my yo-yo and burst my way to where the girl disappeared to. With them jumping and snapping at my heels.

Lucky I know which window is my Daddy’s office. I crash threw the glass and land. I take a quick glance around. The Guard Dog has daddy’s tie in her grip face to face with him wearing her own snarl and the two robot dogs on top of the guards growling, teeth bared. 

She turns to me, “You.”

I tackle her as we tumble to the floor; we trade blows. Her dogs don’t move as she is fighting. 

Why aren’t they attacking me?

She pushes me off and blows. The dogs then turn, “Get him!”

In slow motion I watch as the dog aims his teeth for my daddy’s neck.

”Noooo!” I yell with horrified eyes.

I manage to shove her off and throw my yo-yo. My tool wraps it around the dogs muzzle and head. I pull the wire away from my daddy’s direction and the dog falls.

I duck and the kick the akuma in the head; as I quickly jump over on top of the dog, as it tries to get up. I shorten my wire, so I stand over the creature. I grip my hand on the wire and rewrap around the neck and pull. The metal creaks as the dog whines. The Guard Dog screams as I pull with all my fury. The wire easily cuts threw as the head falls.

The Dog Guard cries as she and her dog tackle me. The momentum ends up pushing us threw the window that I broke. We land a story below. The impact knocks the air out of me. I feel lightheaded as my ears buzz. Ugh, I turn to my stomach and look up.

I see the aukma stand up slowly and make eye contact with me. Damn what are these guys made out of? She points to me and screams, “Attack!”

I tense for the dogs to tear into me.

Nothing happens.

The dogs stand still. She pauses, “Attack!” She orders with the same viciousness.

I start to laugh and she looks at me with a chilling glare.

“You won’t be laughing when my dogs rip you apart!”

I smirk and hold my side as I stand. I look to the person behind her as he lets the object dangle in his hands as she grabs for her whistle. She freezes, noticing it’s absence.

”Or maybe you won’t be laughing.” I sigh in relief as she turns around to see Chat Noir with the three dogs line up beside him. Finally we won.

“About time Kitty Chat,” I say fondly. I’m glad he’s here.

”Attack,” He says. My stomach drops, what? I watch with wide eyes as the three dogs turn on their master, and the Akuma tries to run, but gets tackled by the great metal beasts.

I yo-yo one away and I hobble over to him, “What are you doing?!”

He ignores me as he stands over the screaming villain.

”Stop.”

The dogs freeze as the dogs listen to him. I can only watch as Chat Noir leans down to look at the akumatized person.

“Where’s Hawkmoth.”

She laughs, “Like Id ever tell you.”

He shrugs, “Maybe not, but you might tell them.” He glances at the dogs. They growl.

Both of our eyes widen. I look around for any sign this is a terrible joke. I spot my lucky charm and my earrings beep with remembrance. Times running out.

She swallows, “You’re joking. You’re a hero.”

He leans down, “Yeah, you’re a villain. Now where is he?”

”I’m not saying?” She says.

”Chat!” I go to tug him up, “Stop!”

He turns to me and delivers a look so cold it could be ice. I take a step back in shock.

”Where is he?!” He asks as he brings it to his lips up,” One.”

Her eyes widen in fear.

”Two.”

I leap forward.

”I don’t know!”

”Thr-“

I yank the whistle and throw it on the ground and slam the lucky charm down. The object breaks and the butterfly escapes. I catch it and I turn to him as the dogs disappear and the lady turns back to normal with a all to familiar killer headache.

I shove him, “What’s wrong with you!?”

He doesn’t even budge as he turns to me and ignores me. 

“Chat?!” I yell. Not understanding.

He looks down at me and I feel small, “You’re not her.” He leaps up with his staff.

I watch with bewilderment and my stomach drops.

I help the lady up, “You okay?” I ask.

She looks to my face, “Are you?”

I pause before I smile falsely, “Of course cause I’m Miraculous Ladybug!” I toss the charm for the city to heal... well most of it. 

Thank god red hides blood.


	13. Battle wounds

I burst through the window I left open and land on my hands and knees. Sweat covers my body as I shake. Nausea rolls through me like thunder in a valley. I grit, “Claws in.”

My body still soaked as my normal clothes appear. 

Plagg growls down in my face and I can feel the rage roll off of him, “Adrien what the hell was-“

I swipe my ring off as I put in on my dresser, “Not now.”

I close my eyes to steady my body as I shakily get up. I stand and see the silver ring. Hurriedly my stomach roars and I sprint to the bathroom, whatever meals I have consumed have made an reappearance.

Afterwards I lean against the wall and wipe my mouth and chin. I set my head back enjoying the coolness of the tiles that I rest on. 

Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea. 

I came to the fight when I saw the news update of the Akuma alert. However instead of doing my usual approach I decided to wait. Maybe I’d learn more from this.

I twitched with every hit. I sunk my nails into my staff as my need to go, to help grew. But the blonde hair and mixed up eyes only reminds me of who I lost.

Battle of conflict.

My guilt starts with the robotic dogs crunching into the new ladybug. Her scream and the blood almost broke me then; and revealed my hiding spot. Then I knew I had to act when the aukma victim feel disoriented by tackling Ladybug out of the hall. I was going to destroy the whistle then but a thought hit me.

These aukmas are our only direct link to Hawkmoth. What if I made them tell us were it was? I started at the whistle in my hands, this was a good opportunity.

So, I threatened. I hated the rush I got from it. _I loved it._

I shake my head to get rid of the thought. This is for Ladybug, I tell myself.

This is for Marinette.

...

I slump onto my bed as the red magic disappears. Tikki floats up with bags under her eyes but seems to be filled with a new type of energy; anger.

”What was that Chat thinking?!” She says as she floats back and forth as she thinks. 

I frown and get up as she mumbles to herself. 

“He threatened an Akuma! A helpless citizen, only to get what? A location that not even they know? That was reckless and idiotic! Next time I see that Chat I’m gonna- I’m gonna-...Ugh! I don’t know but he’s letting us Kit get away with to much!” 

I clear my throat and she pauses, “Yes, Cholè?”

”Here,” I offer her a cracker with honey on it. They were Pollens favorite treat.

She takes it and munches on it and the frown with the chubby checks make it very hard to take her seriously. 

“I left a plate for you with some tea, if you’d like some. I’ll be in the bathroom,” I tell her.

I slowly make my way gritting my teeth through the pain and shut the door and collapse. I take hurried deep breaths as I peel off my jacket. Thank god I decided to put on a black shirt today or this would’ve been more notable.

I pray to the fashion gods for forgiveness as I take the collar of my shirt and rip it. I nearly bite my tongue off with every jostle, my shirt is soaked with blood. I look down at the damage and my eyes widen. Fuck. Long gashes that are about a quarter of an inch deep litter my left shoulder and collar bone area.

I grab the marble counter as I pull myself up and sigh. I guess I haven’t figured out the healing part of being a ladybug. I look up and at the wound. 

Shit this is going to be hard to explain to the doctor. 

I close my eyes, no. People can’t find out. I look at it, head getting slightly dizzy. What’s the first thing I need to do?

I try to think about every war movie or history movie that Sabrina made me watch with her.

Clean. 

I grab a white towel and rinse it under hot water before I turn it off and I start to dab the wounds. Nerves fire off and I grit my teeth as I stare at myself in the mirror as the blood rinses down my body. The wounds are still bleeding as I clean.

What to do? I hold the red towel against it as I try to stop the bleeding.

My hair is a mess out of my ponytail. My ribs are more likely broken if not bruised and my shoulder was a chew toy for a metal dog. I close my eyes as hot tears streak down my face.

Why did I do wrong?

”Hey Cholè I’m going to-“...I look up with wide eyes as Tikki stares in horror at me.

She quickly flies and looks at it. I track her movements in the mirror.

”Why didn’t you tell me about this?” She asks as her aura glows red.

I bite my lip. 

“Cholè!” She demand and I flinch back. 

“I-I didn’t want to burden you,” I admit. I’ve already done so much to her.

She widens her eyes before closing them with a calming breath, she gently touches my shoulder. I feel a burning hot sensation and I bite my hand from screaming out. Tears leak from my eyes.

”You should’ve told me right away, these look very serious,” she takes the blood soaked towel and splats it in the sink before checking on the closing wound. I start to feel less nauseous from the pain as my breaths slowly start to become less shallow. She looks at her hand eye work.

”Anywhere else?” 

“No.” She raises a brow with an unamused face. I would’ve laughed if it didn’t hurt so damn bad; she looks like Marinette when I said something mean but funny.

”Ribs,” I relent, “The lower ones.”

She hums and again the hot pain shoots up before it cools with numb then nothing. I sigh with relief. 

“Thank you,” I tell her.

She blinks then scrunches in guilty, “No, I should’ve made sure you’re okay. You are my holder.”

I lean against the door, needing a well deserved shower, “What were you saying before?”

Tikki blinks, “Right. I will be gone for a few hours.”

I nod, “Okay. Be safe.”

She pauses, “I will be.” She phases through the door and I turn on the hot water. Maybe I can drown out my thoughts in here as well.


	14. Spilling the Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys got busy with work. I also don’t know if I’ll be able to post as fast anymore; kinda going threw something. Sorry to all.

I waft my hand in front of the cup as I breath deeply. Jin tea; I personally don’t prefer this cup of beverage, but it’s my loves favorite. It reminds me of when I could spend my time with her. 

It mixed with the scent of cherry blossoms that breeze through my window every so often; reminds me of memories of when we both were younger. I sigh, at the bittersweet memories. It’s more sweet than bitter but my longing for her grows with every passing day.

We we’re going to finally going to be together. We both thought it was going to be soon, but ever since the passing of the Ladybug; the time has only grown. I glance at the hidden spot of the miraculouses. The day of our escape, the last time I got to see her beautiful face. Someday my love, I think.

I glance at my companion, as he sips on the cup I made him in thought. He sits on the window sills looking out into Paris.

”What are you thinking about my friend?” I ask, as I take a sip. I currently sit on my mat on the floor. A little table next to me holding the pot and bowl of sugar. 

He takes a long drag, “I am unsure if we should intervene or not. The Lucky Kwami and the Unlucky One have been swirling in a circle for as long as creation but I’m afraid that the only one who will be turning is the side of destruction.”

I ponder on his worries as I look at him, “What does your connection with Tikki say?”

He sets down the cup gently, “Sorrow.”

I frown not liking the response. I was hoping that she would be able to help heal and start the training of the new kin. I don’t want another one to die in her case of becoming sorrow when she should be spreading light.

We sit there in silence. I was terrible what happened to the young girl. I look down and stroke my thumb across the blue painting on the cup. I wonder if I would chosen different, older she’d still be alive. 

His head whips up, “Speaking of Tikki.”

I watch as the little red Kwami makes her way through the window a moment later. I bow and she nods her head in greeting.

”Master,” she says as she glances hello to her old friend, “I need to talk to you.”

It flatters me that these creatures as old as time come to me to talk or even seek out advice. I guess the saying, your never to old to learn is true. I don’t know what I can possibly teach them but I do my best. 

She flys down to join me on the floor. 

“Tikki, What brings you to us?” I ask as I pour her a cup. 

“Is everything okay?” Wayzz asks. He sits next to Tikki as I push her cup next to her. 

She frowns and I note with an disturbed feeing that her aura is pushing out negative vibes. She frowns, “Actually no. That’s why I’ve come.”

I sit still to listen. I’ve rarely seen kwamis lose their temper, mainly Tikki. I’ve only seen her upset on two occasions. One when losing her kin and the other when her friends went missing on my behalf. 

A punch of guilt and fear hit me as I think about that awful day. 

Wayzz puts a comforting hand in her shoulder for her to continue. 

“Things are worse than ever. Chat has been nothing but cold and closed off to his partner and now recently we had our first akuma attack. He waited until my kit was minutes before transforming back and when he did interfere. He did something that I didn’t think Plagg would allow. I am so mad at him!” Her pulses glow brighter red.

I swallow my nerves and disturbance at the news, “Have you talked to him since this...incident?” 

How haven't I noticed this before?

She turns her gaze on me,”No! I have not. I wanted to use the box and others to summon him.”

Wayzz clears his throat, “Tikki?” She looks at him, “Have you noticed Plagg’s energy lately?”

Tikki pauses, “No, I haven’t focused on it. Why?”

He hesitantly offers, “Try?”

She looks up for more patience as she closes her eyes concentrating. A minute or two passes. Her eyes fly open with surprise, “I feel nothing.”

She looks at Wayzz with slight fear and confusion, “How can this be?”

Wayzz takes a breath, “Well understandability you have been distracted but I’ve noticed that his spirit has been absence for a few days.”

”That can only mean that Plagg has been inactive?” She says in explanation as she stares at her reflection in the cup.

Wayzz nods, “Yes it seems that his holder has taken the ring off, and dismissed him until use.”

I frown.

Tikki tears up,” Oh and I thought the worse of him.”

We sit their in silence as we let he little bug collect herself.

”Tikki,” I call as she looks over, “How have you and your new kin been?”

I remember the last of how She isolated herself and it took almost all of the other to convince her to get better. She has the softest spot for her holders.

Tikki brows lower, “We’ve been fine.”

I raise a brow, “But?”

She sighs,” But I am not ready for an other. My last was...special. I know every holder is but Marinette was different. She was truly selfless and brought hope to all. She was kind and confident in her ability to protect He people. She was the first holder I felt in sync with.”

I nod, “And the new one?”

Tikki rolls her eyes and I have to keep surprise off my face from the teenage gesture. “She is okay. She is trying and doing her part of the role. There are however complications.”

”Like what?” I ask.

”She is a bully and doesn’t understand what it takes to be Ladybug. She never took what it takes and I held on to hope for when Mari gave her a chance with Pollen and now I respect that Mari gave her me. But she is reckless.”

I stroke my beard in thought, “And your powers?”

”They are fuzzy. I can’t seem to heal people,” she answers as she folds her arms.

“I think I see your problem,” I admit.

She tilts her head, “What?”

”You aren’t wanting to connect to her.”

Tikki opens her mouth and shuts it as I hold up a hand, “Until you both are willing to help and try to become one. The you both will be split. Never able to truly become what you need to be. As for Plagg and his holder I will try to talk to him.”

Tikki nods, “Okay.”

I grunt not quiet believing that, “Wait before you go,” I stand and grab a necklace and pour a liquid into it while mumbling into it, “Have your holder wear this. It will help you start your bond.” 

Tikki gingerly takes it, “Thank you.”

”Tikki,” I call as she stops at the window. I smile sadly, “It’s okay to mourn, just don’t let the past keep you from the future.” 


	15. Battle Scars

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The steam from my shower has evaporated from the mirror and my hair is more than half dry. A plush white robe is wrapped around me; contrasting against my bronze skin. I guess that’s the only good thing I’ve ever got from my mother.

There are long pale scars running down my collar bone and running up the top of my shoulder and dipping down into my back. They make a shape of a bite.

I stare at it. They rise above my skin like the words on sighs for blind people. I use to have the smoothest skin, from weekly mud baths from the spas. Now, it’ll never be the same again.

I finally trace my skin in the mirror over my breast.

Tikki has healed my flesh. Healed. Not returned like before. 

I guess nothing will return to the same. My body will never be the same. I will never be the same. 

My life has really changed.

This is it. My first real akuma attack as Ladybug. Physical evidence, you could say.

Battle scars.

I wonder how many scars Marinette carried. Knowing how many hits she took, how many strikes, weapons and words she carried.

How many of them were from Akumas?

How many of them were from life?

How many of them from...me?

I guess this is a more than fair trade then. My once beautiful flawless skin now covered in an ugly scar.

I laugh as I sink to the floor.

How many? I repeat.

Old me would be pissed. How dare an akuma dare touch me. How daddy could call the cops to save me.

As if.

How Ladybug would swoop in and heal me. She returned the damage as if the akuma never happened. I can only do that to material objects. 

I guess that’s still the bratty bitch in me. Only caring about trivial things as possessions.

Then what? I think going back to Marinette, yes, she would heal me; just for me to harass her at school the next day.

Maybe, that’s why she went from this mousey thing to this confident girl. All because she became a hero. Ladybug brought out this side of her that she kept buried or needed to have? 

She would put her face in mine and I’d soak up the attention (after the initial shock). Her blue eyes electric with anger and passion, her rivalry was so exciting.

A girl with no power, who had almost nothing, but a loving family and friends vs the mayors daughter, a girl with power who had everything but was lonely. 

Two sides of the same coin, but were we the same? 

She was able to push aside her rivalry as Ladybug and treat me like any other civilian.

I’m not so sure I could’ve done that.

I chuckle as another thing clicked in place, well not entirely, she never smiled really for a picture.

Not until Chat made a quip how my pants got ripped down the seems in the back after an attack. 

I was so embarrassed but her? She couldn’t stop laughing and apologizing.

She kept that stupid photo in her room, I realize. I chuckle darkly, that makes so much more sense.

I sigh as I numbly trace the bumps, if this is what it means to be Ladybug. To carry these scars so others don’t, I will do it. Not for me but because Marinette did, and never complained once. 

I wince as I think of how many outfits I’ll need to get rid of so daddy kind can’t see these. 

At least I can go shopping then. 

...

I pause as I rewatch the feed from the news clip over and over. 

This has me pondering, I rewatch the scene as Ladybug gets torn into buy the metal dogs. 

Chat Noir show’d up last minute...interesting. Is there a feud between these hero’s? 

Then I frown as Chat almost destroys my akuma with her own weapons. Demanding to know my location. Of course I would’ve let go of my connection before she could spout anything. 

But this is new. Attacking my akuma not to purify but to threaten. 

Maybe Chat Noir is the bigger threat now than Ladybug. I glance at the paused screen. She is different, blonde braided pigtails with different eyes. By body type more round in there general areas. This is new, but I knew that already. 

She is weaker. I wonder...

”Natalie, please get me all footage from the akuma that killed those people,” I order.

”Sir?” She asks hesitant.

”I believe we might see who the old Ladybug gave her miraculous too. We can figure out who this new Ladybug is.”


	16. Watching Flowers

I look at the girl as the crowd grows bigger with every classmate that walks in. She tosses her brown hair over her shoulder as her expressions and hand gestures get more exaggerated. 

I have always been small. A meek girl really, and I am okay with that. I blend in with the environment never really a part of anyone’s story, at least not usually. 

That changed however once I became an infamous singer for a small band. I wasn’t sure what to think of it, my shy nature making me hesitant on doing it.

At least until someone looked at me with an hopeful eye and I couldn’t say no.

Eventually, after much practice and help from a certain designer. I have grown from my quiet persona. 

Don't get me wrong; I’m still a background character and don’t seek out attention, but I’m not as underbelly.

I watch as the scene changes as the first protagonist walks in. Alya. She has changed as well. More short tempered and willing to attack anyone that rubs her the wrong way. Her once loud mouth and curious nature quiet from grief. And if I’m right, guilt.

The girl spots her and the scene changes from her talking to the top of the popular food chain, to how it’s so sad that she can’t keep watching her favorite hero on an website.

Ladyblog.

Even though the person changed as in the red suit, her status with the said new hero has not.

Bffs, forever.

How is that possible?

Alya looks more tired. Her hair in a messy low ponytail, in a natural curly mess, baggy workout clothes and dark bags; almost black under her eyes. She doesn’t even spare the girl a glance as she takes her newer seat at the back.

Her boyfriend looks at her and slides his gift; coffee from the shop down the block. A rare smile graces her lips.

He beams with the response.

The girl narrows her eyes ever so slightly displeased with her response of ignorance. 

Is she looking for a fight?

She sighs and whines,”I hope wherever she is the older Ladybug is okay. I’m just so worried you know?”

People comfort. Surrounding her like a hive protecting their queen, “I mean you think as her oldest BFF she’d contact me by now.”

”Shut up Lila,” a grunt sounds as the girl takes a sip of her nectar.

There it is, a reaction.

The girl side of mouth twitches into a smirk, if only for a second. If only she noticed her crowd.

Many glare at her challenger, or place or murmur comforting thoughts to her. Not everyone is watching for any chance of faults. 

A gasp. “Alya, how could you be so rude? I am truly worried!”

The girl turns her head and her glasses reflect the anger that’s been coming from her in waves these days. It sticks to her like a perfume.

“If you cared you would be quiet and not use her to spread more lies.”

Her significant other looks at the two worried. He has always been neutral, well I think with an inner chuckle, not always. He used to look at someone called his friend, with the same disappointment as the class is now looking at his girlfriend.

”Why would you say that?” A hand over her heart, a pout.

”Maybe you should shut up,” someone hisses from her groupies; quiet, but audible enough to be heard.

”Or perhaps you should all listen to Cèaser, before lies fire from your nonexistent ass too,” a cool voice echoes.

We all turn our attention to the original mean girl herself. She has been effected by the accident too.

Her blonde hair is up in a neatly styled bun with a long thin sleeved cream colored shirt with whites jeans and brown ankle boots. Her eyes outlined by subtitle black makeup. She has become quiet, more hidden. Her mean streak coming out in random bursts then attacks. Her eyes hold a new sense of knowledge.

She acts uninterested as she leans back in her seat, seemingly coming from no where.

”You too?” The girl asks in disbelief. I notice as her jaw ticks as her newest opponent looks bored filing her nails.

She ignores her.

”Why are you doing this?” 

Again, no reaction.

The girl hisses, “I guess I understand why Marinette and you became close in her end. You’re both bullies.”

A dead silence enters the room. Even those nurse maids have stopped pampering as the name of the girl who touched us all is mentioned.

I glance as Alya scrunches her paper cup as she shakes, hot coffee spilling onto her hands as she turns purple from not exploding. Nino holding her shoulder as if physically holding her back. 

Chole stands and walks to the girl. Not even the crowd stops as the depart like the Red Sea.

She looms over the girl and her fingers twitch with anxiety. A dark cloud surrounds the blondè.

The blonde leans over the desk and sneers. The class trembles as the sleeping beast is awoken with thrice the anger.

”You do not get to say anything about her. Not ever. If you do I will use everything in my power to make sure you are exposed and expelled. I will humiliate you. I will crush you. I will destroy you. I will call daddy to make sure your future job is to clean up the trash that you are. You will become nothing. Do I make myself clear?” Her face is red and her white teeth are bared as the girl shrinks a little in her seat.

She looks around for help, “Aren’t you going to do something?”

Silence as the newly established queen trembles before her foe.

”Do I make myself clear?” The princess of Paris asks again.

The girl looks away, Cholè stares at her for a long tense moment, before glancing at Alya. I don’t look to see the reporters reaction, but the ex Queen backs off and walks out of the room.

Her red haired friend stands up and leaves as well. The scrap of the chair echoes.

The girl glances at Alya before demanding, “Why didn’t you help me?”

The crowd shifts with uncertainty, battle of conflicts.

“You brought up Marinette, that’s not cool,” Kim says. He is also away from the crowd. His distance has grown like mine.

She looks shocked as murmurs and nods of agreement spread throughout the colony.

I narrow my eyes, a bully?

How dumb it seems now.

I clench my fist as my regret and guilt set in as I look to the one who I used to believe.

To bad she probably doesn’t know that Roses grow with thorns. 


	17. A curious red

“Chloe wait!,” I call as I rush after her, “Chloe!” 

The blonde stops with her chin tucked in to hide her face, I notice as her arms and back is clenched. I let out a breath of relief as I slow my jog to a walk as I round her. She turns her head so I only get her side profile. 

I put my hand on her upper arm, “Hey are you okay?” 

She glances at me and I watch as those familiar icy cold eyes shine with emotion that only I seem to pick up.

Chloe and I weren’t always friends. We started out as acquantices. As both of our fathers were required to attend the town hall meetings. I always brought myself a coloring book and she brought herself dolls that seem to mimic someone’s fashion taste. The dolls blonde hair cut short and seemed to always be in some short of yellow. 

I didn’t know until later that it was a pseudo imitation of her mother. 

She would always get bored holding onto that doll until I offered her to color. She’d take a crayon and I’d wordlessly color as I’d listen to her talk. 

“No, no! Are you crazy the dogs collar cant be green if he already has purple fur! Here take this one, this grey will suit him more nicely.”

My fat little cheeks would puff out as I smiled as I’d take the object as we’d finish that page. Soon though the coloring pages seem irrelevant and we no longer met at the town hall.

After a while I didn’t need to go to them, and then we started school. Chloe started off at a private school and I lost contact with her, until her father thought it would be a bettter public move to show Paris that his daughter wasn’t spoiled and attended public school like the rest of his voters. She was new but never afraid to start out in the spot light. I thought she wouldn’t recognize me. And I was right. 

She has always been a better talker than I and she soon grew many friends and we broke apart like all childhood friendships do. I stuck to my books and she stuck to her fashion and confident behavior. We’d always make eye contact and she offer me a small smile as she’d turn her attention to her newer friends. That was until one day I was cornered in the locker room as older girls taunted me for my body and hung my glasses over my smaller frame. 

“Hey what are you doing?” A blonde girl with a high ponytail marched up and snarled at the older girls. They glanced at each other and mocked at the new girl arriving.

“What are you going to do stop us?” I hear an crack as the girl breaks my glasses and the tears streaking down my face rush from my eyes. I wasn’t sure what happened next as I slid down the wall and hid my face in my hands. How hulimated for her to see my like this. No wonder she left me.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, “Get up.” She demanded.

I looked up with squinted eyes to she her offer me the glasses. I had to hold onto the one side as I look down, “You didn’t have to do that.”

She scoffed, “And let those two bird brains get away with making fun of my color buddy? No way.”

I look up with surprise as she looks away with red cheeks, “Come on. I’m sure there’s tape in the teachers office we can use to fix them.”

I followed her in there as I bite on my thumb wondering, why did she save me? She looks up and misjudges my expression for worrying, “You don’t need to worry about them they’ll leave you alone or ill tell daddy to kick them out of school.”

I looked up in surprise, she raised a brow, “Don’t act like you thought I’d leave you,” she looks down, “theses kids only use me like how adults use me to get to my dad,” she scrunched up her nose, “Well now I know I have a friend who doesn’t care about that stuff. Also if you stick with me I’ll make sure no one bothers you again. I’ll protect you.”

She kept her word as she made sure to have me in her site at all times, but she didn’t win the fight. Those girls spread the fact how the mayors dauughter is nothing but a snobby bitch who will use her fathers power to get her way. After that people started to look at her differently and she acccepted it, she used the rumor to create the person who they want her to be. 

“Come on Chloe, don’t be like that,” I tell her now, as she scoffs. She crosses her arms and refuses to look at me.

”Be like what?” She snips. I give her an unamused expression as she glances at me.

”Be like that! Not with me, what’s going on? I gave you the space that you asked for. You totally just ripped Lila a new one.” I tell her.

I have to take a step back as she looms over me, “What? Are you her friend now; is that it? Is this some sort of trick? TO get back at me?”

”No Chloe I-“

”Well you can tell youre new bestie, that I don’t care what she does to me as long as Rossi leaves _her_ alone,” she brush past me and walks down the hallway. I stare after her wondering what happened to her. What really happened to cause her to change this much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for reading and leaving comments, it honestly makes my day getting your feed back. I cant promise to update as fast in the future but ill try!


	18. Muse-less  Musician

I take the large step to get onto my home. I look up as the water sparkles with the risen sun. The breeze carries my dyed hair as I look around the deck. I sigh as I make my way to the cabins. I move my hair to the behind my ear, as my covered eyes is already adjusted to the darkness. I walk to my cabin and set my backpack to the floor. I frown as I can’t seem to hear any strumming of the usual guitar.

I walk out and peek my head into my brother’s room. I noticed the unmade bed empty. I look over to noticed that the said instrument is not in its usual spot.

I walk back to the deck and past a mirror. I quickly look away from it as to not see my other eye. I untuck my hair to cover it. I have always been...hesitant about letting other people see it. I have a rare condition called heterochromasia. Which basically means my iris has two different main colors in one eye.

Ive gotten a little bit of hope from the newer ladybug as she too has two different colored eyes but it’s not the same. Still it makes me feel a little bit of comfort.

I put my hands in my jean pockets as I walk out. 

He’s usually here.

I go to look in the captain’s quarters when I freeze at a musical note. I wait for it to string again.

G...g...g

I look up to see two hanging feet from the lookout perch from above. I go to the post and grab onto the strong metal rests, as I make my way up.

Luka slides over as I lift myself onto the little deck.

”How was school he asks,” as he stare out onto Paris.

I look at the guitar in his hands as his fingers rest over the strings. I feel a bit in awe as he is really holding onto the instrument. 

_Few Weeks Ago..._

_”Luka no!” Our mother rushes forward to grab his raising arms. _

_“Get off!” He snarls as he shoves her off, she must take a few steps backwards to regain balance._

_“Luka,” I whisper petrified as I see my usual stoic brother lose his composure._

_He looks at the musical tool in his hands with his disgust. _

_“Luka, please,” my mother tries again taking a hesitant step forwards with a raised hand. _

_“Why?!” He turns to her with heavy breaths as if he just got done with a show. “You said it yourself, a musician is nothing without a muse!”_

_He turns to his guitar as he lifts it up to smash it, “And mine is gone!”_

_“Luka!” My mother calls with wide eyes; without thinking I rush forward to stand in the path of the swing down. He pauses with angry eyes._

_”Move,” he roars._

_I shake as slowly touch his arm, my hair shifts to expose all of my face, “Don’t.”_

_He pauses as I watch his anger crumbles as he slides to the floor. Tears stream from his eyes as his blue,black hair covers his eyes. _

_“W-What am I going to do?” He asks his voice cracking with emotions._

_My mother and I lean down next to him. “Oh hon,” she says as she rubs his back. He tenses before relaxing into it._

_”I can’t believe I never- never-“ he bites his lip as he struggles to get himself under control._

_I place my hand on top of his, “She wouldn’t want this,” I tell him. _

_He breaks as my mother and I hold onto him._

_...._

“You have it out,” I state. 

He looks down and chuckles without humor, “I guess I do.”

We sit there for a few silent minutes before he sets it on his lap, “How’s school?” 

I shrug in answer as he frowns, “Rose still not talking to you?”

I look away as he sighs,” Don’t worry she’ll come away. You guys became practically inseparable.”

I tuck my legs under my chin as Luka bumps into me, “Aw, don’t do that Jewels.” 

I anxiously play with my hair as I whisper trying to ignore the ping in my chest of my best friend, “What were you practicing?”

He pauses as it’s his turn to become uncomfortable, “Ah...” he rubs the back of his neck, “just a song I never finished.”

That catches my attention, Luka always finishes a song. Even if he hates it. 

He laughs at my face, “I know,” he looks down, “but it doesn’t matter now.” He glances to me, as his face turns painful, “she’ll never hear it anyways.” 

My heart breaks for my brother. Is wasn’t any secret that he fancied Marientte. He became a lost puppy dog when she came around. He was more livelier and had music coming out of him like water for a fountain.

If only Marientte returned the feelings...at times I thought...I pause, “Maybe if you finish it... you can still play it for her.”


	19. Reflections show who we are

I walk out of school not really in the mood to deal with any more Lila bullshit. I glance over my shoulder to see if Sabrina is still following me, I hunch over with slight relief and sadness as she is no where in sight. 

I haven’t talk to her much since I’ve become ladybug. At first I needed time to let myself to cry without anyone looking or asking questions, then I got use to the solitude...I mean I never had friends to begin with and I had her but...I slouch even more; was I even a friend? I sigh unsure. 

I look next to me to see my reflection, and I see a frowning girl, slouching to herself in her self made pity.

Her hair made but slightly disheveled. Her face still pretty, but not as accent by makeup. Her usual yellow gone replaced by the unknown. There’s concealer covering the bags under her eyes. 

Theres a sense of sadness that seems to weigh on her shoulders. Like she carries the world instead of Atlas. 

This is not a girl I recognize. 

“Get your shit together.” I jump as the all to familiar voice says. I turn with wide shocked eyes to my reflection.

Her image has changed to my younger self. The fourteen year old who still believed that she would be the mayor of Paris just like daddy. Who wears yellow cardigan that her mother bought her before she left. The white and black striped shirt, sunglasses and high ponytail.

I rub my eyes, trying to get the tiredness out. Geeze, I must be losing more sleep then I thought.

”Ugh,” She sneers as she looks me up and down, “you seriously are wearing that nowadays?” 

I look with shock as she lifts her nose up in the air, “This is ridiculous absolutely ridiculous! I cannot allow myself to wear such...boring fashion!”

”What is happening to me?” I ask with a very confused brow.

”I mean I wouldn’t...well I guess I’d would,” she tsks,” be caught wearing that. And gods what did they do to your beautiful face! It’s so plan!”

I scoff, “Excuse me?” 

She peers down,” You heard me. I barley recognize myself! Where is your confidence?! Your self control?! You getting what you want when you want?! You aren’t me?! You’re some lousy replacement. I’m Chole Bourgeois!”

I look around to make sure this is actually happening, I take a step forward, “You’re not real.”

She tilts her head and smirks,” Oh?” She steps forward as much as the glass allows. “Then why do you miss me? Why are you so pathetic now? I thought we out grew our crying phase.”

I grit my teeth, “Shut up.”

”Why?” She mocks.

I clench my fist as she coos, “Aw, you fear me?” I take a step back as she laughs maniacally. “Why’s that? Miss being me?” She purrs.

”No, I don’t.” I tell her. She raises a disbelieving brow.

”Poor poor Chole. Lost little thing aren’t you? First mom, then Adrien, then Sabrina, the your hero status, and then,” she gasps, “both Marientte and Ladybug! You’ve lost so much and you don’t have what it takes anymore do you?”

I swallow.

She taps her chin as if thinking, “But that’s not why you don’t like seeing me is it? You don’t like who you are? Do you? You’re back to being that little lost girl.”

She pouts,”No Adrien to save you now. No one to understand your pain.”

She giggles, “I mean you don’t even understand wholeheartedly do you? Why does Marientte’s death bother you so much?”

”Stop,” I command as I place my hand against the glass not wanting to hear it.

”It wasn’t just cause she was Ladybug, no, no, maybe cause you realized something?”

She looks at my freaked expression, “Or maybe you don’t want to yet?”

She shrugs, “Either way you know she’s gone and will never know.”

She looks at her nails bored, “You will never amount to anything, only a bully and prissy little girl.”

I can only watch, “Maybe that Rossi girl has a point.” She flashes her eyes,” You had power, but not anymore.”

“You’re right,” I gasp,” I’ve lost a lot of people in my life. And I do miss being like you, knowing who I was, having power.”

She listens as I look into her cold eyes, “I am not you.”

She leans forward, “Who are you Then?”

I blink, “I-I...don’t know.”

She leans back, “Pathetic.”

I nod, “Maybe But I know one thing. I don’t want to be you. I want to be the person Ladybug thought I could be.”

I look at my hands, “I want to be that Chole Bourgeois.”

The girl relaxes her brow as to not cause creases in her face. She pulls down her shirt and humphs as she looks away, “Well seems like you know what you want. But you’ll never be as perfect as me.”

I smirk,” That’s okay, I already was. That’s so last season.”

I walk away as I can hear my reflection squawk. I shake my head, tired.

I really need to take a nap.

...

I grunt as I look at Chole walk away from my illusion. I guess that answers my test, she was supposed to see her biggest fear...yet she managed to walk away with a smile on her face. 

I look at my flute, perhaps I should cause mayhem somewhere else. 

_Stop playing around and find me someone to akumatize. _

”Don’t get your butterflies in a twist,” I look down at the school yard, I smirk as I spot the sullen looking girl. 

“I think I found you the perfect target.”


	20. Hide and Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

“Ack!” I shout as I duck under the bleachers of the school. My heartbeat pounding in my chest as I try to make my heavy breathing quieter as the school goes silent. Sweat streaks down my face as the majority of it soaks on the beam of my hat. 

I turn to peer at the wide room, I glance around suspicious as the akuma seems to have disappeared. I sigh in relief and turn when I jump at making eye contact with brown orbs.

I lash out a punch and I make contact with warm skin, “Oof!”

My attacker drops to their knees, I look down with my fists up ready to throw another when I recognize the sweater and glasses.

”Max?” I whisper with annoyance, “You scared the shit out of me.”

He wheezes as he straightens out his glasses, “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

I lean down to help him up, “What are you doing here?!”

He pulls himself out of my grip as he fixes his outfit, “The same as you.”

I flinch as my nerves spike as a loud crunching noise echoes in the room.

I snort,”Only are fucking school huh?” I say as I wait for the inedible crash of hero or villain. 

I wonder when I’ll be called into action, considering my future self did say I was one of the most powerful. 

Another bang shoots threw the building, I guess I’ll never know now. With the new ladybug.

Max arm lights up and I turn to him. 

He plays with his watch as he ignores my sentence, “By my calculations this fight will be over by,” he winces as the building shakes, “lunchtime.”

I swallow as I tighten my grip on his arm. He looks down and I noticed I grabbed his hand as well. I jump back hoping my cheeks aren’t as pink as my hair. 

I clear my throat as I sit down, “Ugh, I don’t want to be stuck here.”

Max looks down at me, “You know we wouldn’t be in this mess if you girls didn’t fight.”

I narrow my eyes, “Like hell! You guys are just as bad.”

Max rolls his eyes, “Negative. By research shows that you females started this akuma. Which is expected since you are more emotional.”

I snort out steam, “Emotional? Well at least I don’t drool over the enemy.”

”Enemy? I hardly drool over Akumas,” he says.

I roll my eyes at his dumbness,” I don’t mean the Akuma. I mean Lila.”

He looks at me confused,” What’s wrong with Lila?” 

Another rumble happens as a loud crunch happens as a mass crunches into the wooden gym floor. I cover my ears as Max covers his head. 

A groan as we hear the akuma lands on the floor. The footsteps echo,” Give up now Chat Noir. Hand over your miraculous.”

We hear a weak growl, “Over my dead body.”

An exasperated sigh, “If I must.” 

Ruble moves as I’m guessing he stands up,” You’re going to need to catch me first.” 

The gym doors open as he runs threw them. 

“Foolish kitty,” the Akuma says as she follows.

I glare at him once a moment passes, “That’s what’s wrong with her.” 


	21. Crushes are a Bitch

_Before the akuma..._

I slowly reread the paragraph not getting what Shakespeare meant to say. Geeze why does English have to be so hard?

“Uh hey,” I look up from the book to see my best friend,as she scrunches over and awkwardly plays with her netted gloves.

Her black and purple hair hiding her one eye, that I’ve only seen accidentally at sleepovers. The one who I think only makes her seem cooler.

My heart pangs in want as I long to spend time with her once again, but I know I won’t until she admits it. She was being a dummy. 

Maybe I’m being petty.

”Hey,” I say curtly. My eyes steel as she flinches. How I wish nothing more than to put my arm out in comfort and hug her apologizing over and over, at how I was being a bitch.

Granted- I don’t think I am, but I am being harsher than I need to be.

“So I’m guessing you’re still mad?” She states more than asks.

”Yeah. Your assumption would be right,” I narrow my eyes as she huffs. I return my attention to the book. I’m not really reading any of the words.

“Rose,” she sighs, “can you please talk to me?”

I cross my arms and stare harder at the paper, “We are talking. And we shouldn’t we’re in the library.” 

I ignore her when she sighs again; as if I’m being an uncontrolled child. She sits next to me and the wooden chair makes a loud noise as it’s pulled back. 

I tense as her scent hits me. A mixture of the ocean and something like lavender. Oh how, I miss it.

”You know what I mean,” she turns to be as she hugs her knees. Feet up on the seat. She puts her head in her knee, cheek squished, “I miss you.”

”I miss you too,” I admit as I grip the book tighter. I swallow hard.

”Then why are you doing this?” She asks me and I bit my tongue as my anger and guilt rises.

She frowns and touches my knee, “Please tell me? I don’t like this space.”

I ignore her.

”Rose?”

I turn the page-

“Rose!” She whisper shouts.

”I don’t know!” I yell throwing the book down. She jumps as I whip to her, “Maybe, because you ditched me these past few times to go hangout with Lila?” I snarl.

My eyes widen as my inner thoughts start to pour out.

”What?” Her eye widens in confusion. I swallow as I notice we are starting to collect attention of others but...

Fuck it.

”Well it’s just that the last plans you had with me you canceled last minute to go to do something with her. Then when I go to talk to you at lunch, you sit with her and the other students she’s lying to instead. It’s like she had you wrapped around her little finger.”

”She isn’t a liar,” she whispers.

”Oh?” I raise a brow, “How do you know?” 

”Cause she told me something that I know is true.”

I scoff,” And what is that?”

She turns her head away and stiffens, “I don’t want to say,” she admits uncomfortable.

”Why not?” I prode.

”Cause...”

”Just spit it out!” I demand.

She huffs and says,” I gave you space cause I was upset that you told her you had a crush on Kim and didn’t tell me.”

My mouth drops open and I start to giggle. Her cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as she shifts in her seat.

”Oh,” I laugh, “That’s great.”

She narrows her eye and pouts. She puts her hands in her jeans, “Glad you think this is all so funny.”

”No,” I grab her arm, “You don’t get it Lila is a liar and now I have proof.”

She watches me with curious interest,” Can you stop saying that? Just cause others say she is doesn’t mean that-“

”She’s a liar cause I don’t like Kim. I like you,” I cut her off, irritated that she didn’t let me finish.

I widden my eyes as I realize what I said, oh shit.

She stops talking and I take my moment to run. I stand up as my face reddens as she can only remain frozen. Oh no! I let my anger get ahead of me!   
  
“Uh forget that I said anything!” I shout as I run away. Leaving my things behind. I can only think is to leave as much space between me and my embarrassment. I need to find comfort in the only place in school that allows me to relax. My hidden spot on the court yard bench in the shade.

No one should be there at this time of day.

At least I thought that until I sat down just to get fucking akumatized.


	22. Pulling the Chats tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it longer

I pump my arms as I race through the hallway, the akuma hot on my trail.

Great, this time I actually try to show up to fight the thing and Ladybug doesn’t even bother to come!

I slide around the corner and duck as a blast sounds and destroys the lockers above me. I grit my teeth as I force myself to run faster.   
  


Is this some petty revenge for the last akuma?!

I hear a cry and force myself to stop as I watch Alya tackle Kim as the akuma aims her weapon upon them. I grit my teeth as I watch Alya take the blunt of the hit.

The akuma chuckles, “Now now little reporter, tell the world your shameful secret like I did. Tell the hidden truth or dare to suffer the consequences.”

Alya grabs her head as she twists, sweat drips down her face as Kim crab walks into the bleachers as he can only watch with wide fearful eyes.   
  


“I-I” Alya grits as she battles internally with the darkness.   


“Go on,” the akuma purrs.

”I feel worthless and lost. I-I’m scared that I will be a disappointment like I was to my best friend. I was cruel and cold to her and now she’s gone and I can only feel the echoes of the pain I brought her,” Alya admits as she falls to her hands and knees. 

The akuma hums as flicks her wrist and Alya drops as tears leak down her face, “I understand your pain, and soon everyone will be in the open too.”

She turns her head, “Maybe a hero should be next?” She bashes her eyelashes.   
  


I flex my claws, “Maybe you should respect people’s privacy.”

She chortles, “Like you?” She cocks her hip, and pretends to think, “You didn’t demonstrate such acts towards Ladybug.”

I flinch back as if I’ve been slapped, wha-?

”Don’t talk about her!” I growl.

”Why?” She hums, “After all she’s dead.”

With fury I jump, “Cataclysm!”

The akuma lowers her head with a smirk.

As if I’m in slow motion, the akuma ducts and twirls, she grabs my arm as her weapon is pointed to my torso.

”Boom,” she quips, as a bright pink blast goes off.

...

I sit down on a random rooftop as I look down at the trinket that Master gave me.

Its a leather chain, a red stone with carved letters. The magic infused inside reeks, I glare at the knowledge of the word. Magic is hard to control and even harder to understand. It just is. Humans believe their world is without it, but if they bother to look closer they’ll see it. It’s hidden in the freshly fallen snow that sparkles, the mystery in the woods, the birds’ song, even in their own laughter. It’s the substance that makes the world better and most don’t bother to notice.   
And some born from different kinds, like us Kwamis can control it a bit easier.

I take the gift and feel my hand against the cool surface, I feel the magic stir. I close my eyes as my bottom lip trembles. A flurry of emotions spin inside, anger, grief, loss, and acceptance.

This tool has not been found in a millennia. I am not sure I am ready.

My experience tells me I should do as Master says. It will help Chole understand better. Be better.

I am lost. The flurry of old friends fly threw my head and I hold onto my heart.   
  


Why? I sniffle before I am hit with a wave.

My head snaps up into the direction of the school as my other half flares. 

  
Plagg.

I take off, hiding the necklace as I look for my holder.

...

I open the door, unsure why I am even here.

The bell rings above me, and a wave of cakes and sugar hits my nose. I offer a small smile to the older couple siting at the table.

The large man has his back turn as he rolls out the doe, I can’t help but watch as flour covers the table and some on the floor. I glance at the treats, many swirl with colorful icing and sugar. My stomach twists.

What am I doing here? I glance at the working man and I turn to leave. I freeze at the door as a woman calls out my name.

”Chloé?”

I swallow and turn around, Marientte’s mom has her brows turned inward in curiosity and I can’t help but see her daughter in the same expression.   
  


I stand up straighter and clear my throat, years of practice of hiding my emotions and being the good mayors daughter takes over.

”Good even Mrs. Dupen-Chang,” I nod.

The man stops and turns to me as his wife sets down the rag she was using to wipe tables.   
  


“What are you doing here sweetie?” I bite my tongue as her eyes seem to look into me.

I don’t know.

”I was hoping to buy some tarts but it seems I forgot my wallet,” the lie flows easily.

The look at each other. 

I cough awkwardly, “I better go.”

”Cholè,” I tense as I turn. The man looks to me and disappears to the back.

“How have you been?” I look at her and my heart starts to speed up with dread.

”Fine.” I look away to avoid her ever knowing look. 

The man steps out with a pink bow and he puts it on the counter, “Here you go kid.”

I raise a brow, as I look at them, “I don’t have money.”

“It’s on the house,” he says as he turns back to his work.

The woman offers me a small smile and I step forward cautiously and take it. A smell wards out and I open the box. A dozen lemon tarts stick out and I look up with surprise.

”Marientte said those were your favorite,” she says with a cracked voice.

She remembered my favorite sweet? 

I hug the box close to me,”Thank you.”

...

I gasp as I watch Chat get hit with the blast, I look up as the akuma twirls her toy.

I glance at Kim and nod into the door. He nods and sneaks into the classroom behind him. I shakily get to my feet, my body throbbing with pain and exhaustion.

Chat growls as painful grunts escape him as he fights the blast.

”Come on kitty. Let the chat out of the bag,” the akuma giggles.

He looks to me with wide terror filled eyes, “I-I...“ he grunts and I take a step forward.

”Fight it Chat!” I yell. He and the akuma look to me, “You have to! Please, you can’t let her win! You can’t let her tear you apart! Please be strong!”

The akuma tilts her head.

”Please! Don’t give up!,” tears stream down my face, “Not like me.”

He bows his head, “I’m sorry, but I already did in a way. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

I step back with wide eyes as the truth is relieved. The akuma laughs, “Poor kitty,” she puts her toy under her chin as she lifts it up, “Given up on Paris already? Then why do you fight?” She grabs his wrist and holds his hand, interlocking his ring hand, “Why still have this?”

I blink, no! No! This can’t- my neck feels warm, Chat hangs his head as the truth was ripped out of him. He sags as he lets the akuma taunt him. 

I rush as I tackle the akuma, we fall to the floor and the weapon skids across the floor. I run to grab it but the villain tackles me. I taste blood as my head is slammed into tile floor.   
  
“Get off if her!”

I feel lighter as someone rips the akuma off. I push myself off as I grab the weapon and run. My converse squeaking as I sprint. my recent workout habits have made me fitter, faster but it’s not enough.   
  


I take a breath, “Trixx, let’s pounce!”


	23. Fox returns

I walk out of the bakery with the box in my hands, the pink bow tied perfectly as I walk around. A warm sensation bubbles up inside at the Dupain-Cheng’s kind gesture.

Perhaps, I’ll eat at the park today since I will not be attending school anymore today.

I am knocked back as an orange force hits into me. I land roughly on my bum as I feel my head. My yellow desert now scattered all over the road and sidewalk. My heart drops replaced by anger.

”Hey watch it Los-Rena?” I look up in confusion as the fox shakes her head. A pink tool sits in her hand as her flute is strapped to her back.   
  
Her yellow eyes look onto mine, she looks over her shoulder and yells, “Come on!”

”Wha-“ I can only stumble as the hero grabs my wrist dragging me through the back alleys of Paris.

What is she doing here? I look behind us, who is she hiding from? Where has she been?

She pins me to a wall as she puts a hand over my mouth, I frown and have the childish urge to lick it.   
  


She stands up straight as her ears turn in different directions before she relaxes enough to unhand me.

”What are you-“

She shoves the toy to me and I blanch as I feel the power roll off of it, it’s dark.She grabs my shoulder and I hold back a whimper as her claws dig into my shoulders.

”Listen to me carefully Cholé,” her eyes narrow into slits as she talks, I look away from her enlarged canines, “You need to run and hide this until ladybug can get here to get the akuma out of this weapon, okay?”

I swallow as I am hit with the irony, so this is what Marientte delt with?

Her claws dig in as a threat escapes, “Do not disappoint me.”

She let’s go and is about to pounce but I call, “Wait!”

She freeze and turns to me, “Why trust me with this?” Rena was never a fan of me as Bee and so it doesn’t make sense now, what’s changed?

She sighs, “I don’t.”

I stand there as she lands on top of the building, looking for a fight.

...

I fly threw the walls of the school trying my best to be unseen. 

“Cholè!” I whisper into the empty locker room. I do a quick fly by and I huff in anger as she is no where to be seen.

I should’ve never left her. I try again to close my eyes and pin point her location but we are not yet strong enough for me to locate her. I know this is my doing.

I jump from my concentration as a black mass gets thrown in, I watch as Chat makes a decent size dent in the lockers. He growls as the figure floats in.

”Having fun playing games are we kitty?” The akuma asks.

Chat growls as he picks himself up, claws digging into the metal, “Just the best.”

She rolls her eyes, “You know you won’t be able to hold me back forever and I will find where that girl took my weapon.”

He stands holding his one side, “I just need to make sure gets a good start.”

A brow ticks, “And that she has, but do you think she can really out run me? I mean come on you don’t see? You just the poor little side kick. Maybe that girl will find Ladybug and she’ll devilize me,” she shrugs her shoulders” ,but you’ll be faced with the only thing you don’t want. Loneliness.”

I flinch as the tales of Plagg of how Adrien is locked away in his own home. Never surrounded by people and never free. 

“It’s a slow killer,” the akuma states as she circles closer, “I think Ladybug wasn’t your first lost,” Chat eyes widen as her smirk grows,” Ah you lost much more,” she nods, “Come on Chat,” she steps forward and he curls a lip as she touches his face, “You don’t need to be lonely. You can keep your ring and have people to welcome you with open arms.”

”People like you?” He growls.

She shakes her head,”No not me, I’m only a temporary player. Hawkmoth.”

My eyes widen as she takes a step back, she offers her hand, “Join him and you could be welcomed. You won’t need to hide behind a girl in spots who doesn’t show. He was impressed by you with the last akuma. Think if you join sides how much you could do.”

She soften her gaze, “You don’t have to be alone anymore, take my offer.” 

Chat freezes as he goes forward, “Chat don’t do it!”

They both turn to me, the akuma grins and Chat pins is ears back. Looking to me with pin prick slits.

I conjure up magic and release a blast at the akuma as she yelps and trips over the bench. Chat grabs me and sprints out of the building.

I hear his heart pound as his breath comes out in gulps as she pushes himself out of the building.

He jumps and looks to me, “What are you doing here Tikki?! Where’s Ladybug?” 

“Please tell me you weren’t going to take her offer Char!” He backs up when a boom goes off and we turn to see pink dust.

”She found her weapon,” he says. “Go get Ladybug!” He orders as he pounces towards the fight.

”Wait! You activated your cataclysm. You only have minutes!” I remind.

He shrugs, “Better find her fast.”

...

I growl as I see Alya grab my weapon as she takes off threw the school towards the abandoned art wing. I turn and growl, “Get off of me pussy cat!”

Chat growls and I kick him in the face and I grit my teeth as his claws dig into my leg. I take my foot and kick his chin causing him to snap his head back as get up to chase her. 

I race through the doors and look everywhere but Alya is no where to be found. I glare at the bright red exit sign hanging about the door. Of course!

I sprint outside, trying to see where she could have possibly gone.

”Hey Fairy!” I look up and narrow my eyes as the fox makes an appearance. Great. 

I cross my arms,” That’s not my name little dog.” The hero narrows her eyes, “I have no issues with you, if you excuse me I have to get something that belongs to me.”

The fox takes her flute and spins it impressively, “Why don’t you try and take it?”

In her other hand stands my weapon.

...

I clench the weapon in my hands as I hide in another alley.

I look down, great this is the only time in history the akumatized item literally falls into Ladybugs hands and she can’t devilize it cause her kwami flew off to ”Ahhhh!” I screech.

I sink to the ground and start to chuckle, “Great! Just great! Why does this only happen to me? I literally hate everything right now!”

I grab my heart as I jump as I peer over the wall to see the akuma fight against Rena as she tries to grab the weapon.

I look down to the real one in my hands. It’s an illusion! The akuma punches Rena and her head cracks back in an awful crunch. I gasp as the villain pulls Rena up by her fur and takes her arm back for a wicked punch.

What can I do?! I look down at the weapon and my eyes open wide as I point it at them.

”Hey!” They turn their heads at me as I pull the trigger, “Hands off the fox.”

...

I rush behind Chat as he is dodging the now weaponized akuma. Rena is hiding behind a car and I spot a familiar blonde head. I zoom down there. 

Rena has a swollen eye and a few dirt patches on her coat. Cholè is also disheveled.

”Tikki?” Rena says in surprise. I turn to Cholè.

”What are you doing here?” I say trying to keep anger out to avoid suspicion, “Its not safe for civilians.”

Rena flinches, “That maybe my fault.” Two beeps echo and Cholè stares in horror as Rena necklace counts down.

I take a calming breath. “Listen we need to get the akuma out of that weapon now.”

”How? Ladybug isn’t here?” Cholè asks.

”Thats not a problem,” the both turn to me, “You get it I can fix this.”

The nod heads and both peer over to the battle, they quickly duck as a blast hits the car. 

  
“Shit,” Rena says as she closes her eyes.

”Come out, come out, where ever you are little hero’s. The Chat is away so now it’s just us to play,” the akuma sing songs.

Rena and I spare worried glances. “What are we going to do?” I hear her whisper. I shoot her a wide glance.

”What?!” I whisper shout, “You’re a hero?!”

She looks to me, “Do you think I actually know what I’m doing?!”

Rena closes her eyes and I notice how badly she’s shaking. I look away, of course she’s afraid.

”Do you have any plans?” She asks.

I pause, “Actually, yeah I do.”

...

I look over to Tikki who nods and she does another blast of energy. Blowing up the akuma and smoke.  
  
I don’t see Chat anywhere, I hope he’s okay.

The akuma coughs and then when the dust is somewhat clear a figure steps out.

”Ah Ladybug!” She twirls her weapon, “Finally! I hope you don’t mind I took your Chat out, after all his ring didn’t really fit him.”

I only hold my breath hoping to not give away our flimsy plan.

Ladybug only stands there and the akuma lifts a brow, “You’re not a talker?”

More silence.

She Shrugs her shoulders, “Fine by me.”

The akuma raises her gun as a figure whose as sly as a fox dashed from the dust and whacks the weapon out of the Akumas hands.

I spring up and catch the gun and I slam it over the destroyed car causing a little butterfly to escape.

...

_“Ahhhh!” I _flinch as I hear Hawkmoth's rage pour out of him. I give once last glimpse to the hero’s as I sneak my way back to the school. _  
_

I stumble as I land as Hawkmoth takes away my powers,_ “Another failure.”_

_“_Yeah,” I lean against the school and take out my phone pretending to take a phone call, “But I think you learned something.”

_”The ring and earrings still lay out of my possession.”_

I roll my eyes at the simple mindedness, “To tell you the truth I think we learned something important today.”

A pause_, “I’m listening.”_

_”_Didn’t you notice how much of a weak front the Hero’s have? Ladybug didn’t even show today, Rena looked awful, Chat left before the battle was even finished! And I hope you were paying attention to our chat when I threw him in the locker room....he look like he wanted my offer it for a second.”

Hawkmoth pauses as thinks,_”Keep tearing him down until he accepts.”_


	24. People we know

I look out onto the night scene of my city. The wind blows through the rare instance of my blonde locks being out of a ponytail. My light blue nightgown manages to keep me warm on this cool night. I glance at the kwami hidden in my room sleeping.

Flashbacks of Tikki purifying the akuma and the slight smile she wears as order once again strikes the city. I turned to Rena as she touches her face as the black mark around her eye now gone. The damage seemingly fixed as the roads no longer in rumble and cars no longer dented or destroyed. 

I look at my hands. If Tikki can do that without a holder, cleanse and heal, then why does she need someone? I grip my hands into fists, why does she need me? I couldn’t-can’t do that with her. 

Why did she stay?

I jump as a figure crouches next to me.

”Rena,” I say surprise.

Rena has always tolerated me for Ladybugs sake. I am unsure why she is here, she has never made any interest to get to know me before. 

I don’t react as the taller figure leans against the rail a foot away from me. The small breeze carries a woodsy and something tart...coffee? 

The fox glowers at the city below like it’s a puzzle she hasn’t figured out yet. 

“What do I owe this pleasure?” I ask as I ignore her side glance.

She takes her time answering the question as she looks out to the same view. The lights twinkle with life and the nicer weather has the nighttime crowd out. The sky has a few clouds that hide some of the crescent moon. She sighs and deflates her shoulders.

“Thank you,” her voice is raspy.

This time I turn to her with a raised brow.

“For saving me with the akuma,” she says as she turns her head away in uncertainty.

I blink and I stand up straight rather than slouching in guilt. My training of not showing any signs of weakness in front of those who hold power.

“Don’t worry about it,” I mumble. I don’t want her appreciation. 

Her head swivels and her eyes widen in surprise as if that wasn’t the response she was expecting.

I avoid looking at her and I close my eyes as I can only see her tears as she cradled a broken Marientte, her whimpers of her to wake up. My stomach lurches and my hands strain white as I grip the rail. Rena stays quiet as I try to clam myself down. Jesus, get a hold of yourself! You need to, I close my eye and try to distract. 

I put my chin in my palm as I laugh bitterly, “What? Where you expecting a different answer?”

Rena blinks, “Actually yeah.”

I bark out a laugh, and then pause as I realize it’s the first time I genuinely laughed in weeks. Rena looks to me with concern and slight fear.

“I did what anyone else would’ve done,” I shrug. I couldn’t fail another teammate. I already took so much away from them.

Rena makes a noise of indifference as she rests her chin in her palm. Rena ponders, “See that’s the thing, not everyone would’ve. You,” she bites her lip as she seems to struggle with her words, conflict reflects in her eyes, “...you save the city today.”

I blink then turn away, “That was Tikki.”

Rena huffs as she scratches her head unsure how to answer, “You...your plan is what saved us.”

I bite my lip as I fight the urge to argue, “Well I mean I was a hero, and us hero’s have to look out for each other.”

Rena doesn’t respond as she tilts her head to the side as she stares and I turn back around to the view. I hear her claws as she leans against the bar again. 

As weird as it sounds, I’ve missed the other hero’s. I’m sure a part of it is cause is from Chats aggressive behavior and another part is a relief of having someone else to lean on. I wonder what made her decide to come back into action? I mean considering last time...

“Do you still have your miraculous?” Rena asks as she plays with her necklace.

“Pollen?” I blink and she nods.

“Um...no...Ladybug took him back and well,” I look down to my feet, “I don’t know where he is now.”

“Lucky,” Rena whispers as she stares at hers. 

....

I quietly slide my window open and I sneak back into the dark room. I slide it back down and muffle a scream as the light was clicked on.

“Nino?!” I whisper yell, “What are you doing here?” I relax as I see my boyfriend and not my family. It would’ve been hard to explain why Rena was sneaking into my room.

He wipes the sleep from his face and I look at his ruffled appearance. He only has on a white tshirt and baggy navy sweatpants, his brown hair is in a disaster.

“I was wondering where you went,” he waves, “Don’t worry I covered for your folks.”

I relax and cross the room and kiss his cheek, “Thank you.”

He looks to me and sighs as he pats the bed. I sit down and he stares at the floor. I feel my ear flick in nerves.

“So what made you,” he gestures to my outfit.

I shift to get more comfortable as I sigh, “Trixx?”

A flash of orange I see the little fox look at me with a suspicious face, purple eyes narrowed.

“Could I please have a moment to ourselves? There’s food in the kitchen,” I ask. Trixx grunts before he vanished through the door.

I fall backwards into my comforter and look up into Nino’s eyes, “Would you believe me if I told you it was adrenaline?”

Nino flicks my chin, “No.”

“Honestly?” I groan, “It was a spur of the moment. I was running through the school with the Akumas weapon and I just- my heart was racing and all I could think about was getting away. To defeat the akuma,” I look to him, “I-I just-“

Nino leans down next to me and grabs my hand, “I understand.” He looks to his empty wrist where he would wear his.

“How did it feel?” He asks as he traces his thumb over my hand.

“It was.....it was hard, to do it without...all I could think was what if I failed? L-Ladybug wasn’t there to...Cholè was.”

He sits up, more awake, “What?”

I blink as I rub the bridge of my nose, “I guess she ditched after the scene today and well...I gave her the weapon for her to give to Ladybug. The akuma...attacked me and she was winning,” Nino grabbed my hand and I let out a watery laugh, “You know I wasn’t scared? All I thought was, well if anything happens at least I could see Mari,” his grip tightens. 

“But then she was knocked off and I looked up to see a ruffled Cholè pointing the Akumas own weapon at her. She saved me, she saved the city.” Nino looks down and runs a hand through his hair.

“What about Chat?Where was he?”Nino asks about his hero bud. 

I shrug, “He helped but I think he got timed out, after all he activated his miraculous power pretty quickly.”

Nino leans back down, “Wow. Cholè really saved us?”

I let out a laugh, “I know right?” We sit there in comfortable silence. I turn so we’re face to face as I trace his face with my finger.

“That’s where I went,” I whispered as I touch him, “To see her. I wanted to thank her.”

“Mature of you dude,” he states. I narrow my eyes as I stick out my tongue. 

“She didn’t seem to flinch that I visited her. Curious yeah but...she seemed lonely.”

“Lonely?” Nino quips, “With all of daddy’s money and status? Did she brag?” 

I bite my lip as old anger returns but something else tugs in my mind, “I know...but she was out on her balcony and I’ve never seen her that way. She was actually very humble.”

Nino makes a disbelieving face and huff as I turn to face the ceiling. Curiousness poking around about the situation of today’s attack.

So many weird things. 

Nino sits up, “Don’t worry babe. I’m sure she’ll be her usual self tomorrow. But let’s have you get some sleep.” 

He leans towards the light and flicks it off. He pulls a blanket over us and he soon is snoring. I look up at the ceiling.

Sleep is the last thing on my mind.

....

I catch my breath as I detransform in the alley. That was way to close for my liking.

“Adrien,” Plagg starts and I grab him and put him in my jacket pocket.

“Hush Plagg! They could hear us!” I whisper as I watch the akuma sing, “Come out come out-“

I lean back against the wall and fix my hair. Exhausted but mostly filled with fear that’s brimming into anger.

Why did Ladybug not come? Why was Tikki alone? Where did Rena come from? Why can’t I get the Akumas voice out of my head?

Loneliness is a silent killer.

But I’m not lonely! I have-...I have, I slide against the wall. Images of my Lady flash through my head. Her laugh, the way her raven hair would dance in the wind as she soared from building to building, when her blue eyes sparkled as she figured out another trick. 

She completed me. She was my freedom, she was the person I could be my truest self. Not a mask that I put on every damn day, not-...her.

I sneer as the blonde haired multi colored eyed Ladybug enters my mind.

Nino, Alya, Kagami and the school have only seen glimpses of my true self, but they are flooded with the fame. The model, the Name. 

_Agreste._

My father. He was often in my life when I was little but now he is more like a whisper. A ghost that hides behind the screen. He fills my life with activities that he believes is in the best interest. I do as I’m told out of respect and a promise.He is a figure that is so above me that it’s impossible to see but I feel his gaze heavily.

His henchmen. Natalie, and gorilla. Nat is a bird that lurks around every corner. Controls the way I eat, sleep, and live. An eye that’s constant and a messenger to my father. 

Gorilla, is a guard. Oh if only he knew. He is the literal hulking prison guard. However, he is easier to trick and softer. 

I have people but I... I look down to my shoes. Can you be surrounded by people and be lonely? 

I flinch as if I’m at a photo shoot or grand opening. Hundreds of people and famous faces surround me but none that are willing fulfilled the urging emptyness. Except the one face. 

Cholè...would have to be the closest person to ever see me as me. She grew up with me. Was there when I lost my mother, was there when hers left. She has always been shown in the light and like a diamond she craved it. To be seen, to sparkle in the public eye. I hide in the shadows that she left, before I was taken to model my father’s products. Now we stand the same but on different material Pedestals.

I feel a blast of red power and I gasp as I feel rejuvenated. I look down to see my bruises and injuries healed. I glimpse around the corner as I see Rena offer a hand to a dazed Rose. 

I release a breath and make my way back to the school. Determined to prove the akuma wrong. I don’t have to worry about being lonely. 

....

I sit stunned by the magic that ties me to my holder. His pocket his filled with cheese as promised but I can’t stomach any.

His thoughts grow darker and I worry that he’ll crawlinto the growing darkness.


	25. Group projects suck

I tap my pencil to my desk as I stare at the head of the blonde sitting the few rows in front of me. She hasn’t said a word about her involvement in the akuma attack yesterday.

It’s interesting...old Cholè would jump at the opportunity to show off. To prove she’s better than everyone else, but she’s silent.

She still holds the air of importance, and sneers at anyone that gets to close. However, she doesn’t go to attack anymore.

Besides Lila but I okay with that.

I tilt my head, what is it? What happened to her that caused her to change? I bite my lip as the thoughts of her freeing me from suspension, and her quiet attitude.

“Alya and Chloè,” the teacher calls and wide blue hers narrow as she turns to look at me.

“Wait what?” I say as I blink in confusion.

Nino sighs, “Babe were you paying attention?”

“Uh no?” I state as I glance back to the tense hunched shoulders of Paris princess.

Nino leans closer, “Madam Bustier was assigning partners for the history project. You’re partners with Chloé.”

“What?!” I yell. Everyone turns to me and I failed to notice that everyone was already getting with there pairs. 

“I’m not exactly thrilled to be paired with you too, Cèsaire.” 

I turn to see Cholè with crosses arms and a barley contained sneer. 

I return a glare and she turns to Nino, “Shoo DJ Boy. I need your seat.” 

“Don’t talk to him like that,” I grab his wrist as he starts to stand, “you don’t need to listen to her.”

“Actually,” Cholè answers as she looks at her nails, “He does; considering he needs to work with his partner Rose. Which last time I checked wasn’t your name.” 

I growl as she smirks and takes his spot.

The teacher walks over and I can’t help but narrow my eyes at the woman who put us in such a position.

“Now,I hope you girls can get along. I have good hope that you can make a great argument,” she says as she pointly looks at me then Cholè.

“Excuse Madam Bustier.”

We turn and true distaste colors my lips as Lila taps her shoulder. 

“If Cholè and Alya are unhappy with their assignment. I’d gladly be one if there partners.”

“Absolutely not.” “No way.”

Cholè and I glance at each other in surprise at the mutual hostile answer. Lila purses her lip before the teacher turns to her, “Sorry Lila but I’m choices are final.”

She gives a glance before she makes her way to the other groups.

Lila huffs, “You both don’t need to be so mean.”

“You don’t need to be a lying bitch,” I answer as I clench my hands under the desk. 

Lila narrows her eyes before looking at the quiet blonde next to me, “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Why would I? Everything Cèsaire says is true,” she flashes her blue eyes,”I suggest that you leave us alone.”

Lila scoffs, “Whatever, I just think it’s ironic that you too are working together. I mean considering your last project partner.” The girl stiffens next to me and I stand up and point a finger at her.

“Shove off Rossi unless you want to look for trouble.”

She sighs, “And here I thought I would be nice from sparing you form being her partner.”

Cholè and I glance at each other as she leaves.

I growl as I stare at her backside, I need to go punch something.

“What are your plans this evening?” 

“What?”

Cholè closes her eyes as she takes a breath, “God you’re trying. Do you have the evening free for us to work on this?”

I raise a brow, “Maybe.”

“Well if you do, meet me at my room. Just ask for my name and they’ll bring you there.”

“Well aren’t you just proper.”

Cholè narrows her eyes, “Just show up.”

...

I glance around my room and sigh, the staff has cleaned it and the tv is noise in the background. Tikki sits at her usual spot on the rail outside. 

I’ve tried to make it nicer by hanging some plants out there for her. I know that Marientte has a garden up on her balcony, so I thought maybe she would enjoy something like that here too.

I hear a knock on the door and I open it, “Cèsaire.”

She strolls past me, “Don’t act so surprise.”

I roll my eyes before shutting my door with a loud click. I watch as she looks around the room. It’s a simple set up really. A white leather couch and chair with a low table facing in the tv.Then a few feet off to the side is a king size bed with a red velvet comforter. Then in the back by the door is a double sink and large shower bathroom. 

I ignore her obvious scanning and sit on the couch, as I pull out my notebook. 

She flops on the chair and I resist the space she’s keeping apart from me.

“Are you hungry or thirsty?” I ask as mannerisms by my father kick in. I sit straight as I go to grab my cell. 

“Nope.” I look as she sits cross legged on the seat, her hair in wild curls as her baggy sweatpants stained. Her shirt a bit too short as a glimpse of skin shows. Her eyes still hold the anger but there’s something new. Her eyes don’t hold the same amount of tiredness? I find myself slightly envy of that.

“So who would you like to argue?” Iask as she flips through her history text. 

She shrugs her shoulders.

I let the motion pass as I google a few power nations of the world, “Perhaps Rome?”

Cèsaire makes an throaty noise of disagreement.

I list off several things but each met with a notion of disapproval.

I snap as I sit up, “Well you suggest something then, instead of wasting my time!”

She throws her book onto the glass table, “Me? How about you?! You’re acting like this is no big deal! Or have you forgotten that we don’t like each other?”

I swallow, “I haven’t. But I just want to get this done as soon as possible,” I shoot a glare, “But you don’t need to make it difficult.”

“Oh? What do you know of difficult?”

“Plenty,” I answer. She scoffs with an eye roll.

“Please Paris Princess. You don’t know anything,” she says.

“Oh? Then why are you acting so,” I motion up and down, “cold? You have given up, at least I can say that I haven’t.”

Alya stands up and goes nose to nose, “You have no idea what I’ve been going through.”

I shut my mouth and make myself stand still as she approaches so close I can feel her body heat, “You didn’t lose you’re best friend. But I guess you can’t, cause you don’t have any.”

My eyes widden before I take a step back and I feel tears collect in my eyes, “Leave.”

Alya eyes shine with shock before she relaxes her stance, “Cho-“

I point to the door, “LEAVE!”

She pauses before she collects her things and slams the door shut.


	26. What does the Fox say?

I watch the screen as Ladybug, Marientte swings on her yo-yo flashing a peace sign and a friendly smile as Alya giggles with awe. I hear a knock and I pause the video as I turn with furrowed brows. 

A minute passes before another knock is heard. I get up and approach the door, as I go to open it a small figure phases through the door.

I step back in surprise as a small Fox Kwami looks up to me.

“Greetings,” I blink as a deep voice comes from the small creature.

“Uh hi,” I look to my room and offer, “Come in?”

He nods and flys over to my couch and takes a seat on the glass table in front of it. I cautiously sit down to see Tikki peek in and zip over.

“Trixx!” The kwami hug and I watch the exchange with slight curiosity and uncomfortably.

“What are you doing here?” Tikki asks as she examines her friend.

Trixx smiles bittersweet, “I need to talk to your master. But,” I shift in my seat at the word. Tikki glances at me, before Trixx gently takes her face and pushes their heads together, “I am sorry for your loss. She was a great person and she was a great friend to all kwami. You’re pain is mine to bare as well.”

I close my eyes with a flutter as my throat tightens. With a shaky breath, I turn away to give an illusion of privacy. 

Tikki croaks, “Thank you for the kind words.”

Trixx backs away as he turns, “Now. You’re Tikki’s new master?”

I sit up straight and my hands automatically collect together in my lap, “I wouldn’t say I’m her master.”

Trixx sighs, “You are the new Ladybug correct?”

I nod. Tikki turns to him concerned, “What is it Trixx?”

Trixx pauses, “Well you see I am worried about...” he glances to me and turns to Tikki, “...my master. They have become more angry and distant. Lashing out at those close and even have started to put restrictions on me.”

Tikki gasps and I tilt my head to the side, “Restrictions?”

Trixx looks to Tikki confused as she looks away. Knowledge flashes in his purple gaze as he turns, “Yes, holds of miraculous can put restrictions on their kwami and they must obey every order. Haven’t you wondered why Hawkmoth’s kwami doesn’t contact us or remain so hidden?”

I move closer interested, “You mean you guys must listen to your holder?”

“Yes,” Tikki hisses and I blink at the usual composed kwami lose her temper. She looks to me dangerously, “You hold more power than you know. Much like how you hold power, it’s also you who controls it. Some holders have abused and used us; it’s betrayal of the bond. We kwamis are meant to work in harmony with you; not be your slaves.”

I gulp and hold my hands together to help restrain any reaction; poor Pollen. I treated her so badly. How I used her...Trixx looks at Tikki with something close to disappointment. As she glances to me with a red face and quickly leaves out the window.

He sighs, “I must apologize. She has been going through a lot.”

I hunch my shoulders in guilt, “I know.”

“You are too. She just worries for the others,” he says as he gazes at her exit.

“Like the butterfly kwami?”

“And others. She has always felt responsible for us, since she was the first born. Her twin brother Plagg second. She wishes for us to be happy and free. In harmony with creatures of the universe. She puts more on her shoulders than necessary.”

I can only sit and listen. As the fox sighs, ears dropped.

“I’ve come with selfish intentions. I know you have to deal with lots too, but please help my holder. She needs Ladybugs light and a friend.”

I run my hands through my hair, “But I don’t even know who Rena is? How can I help someone I don’t even know?”

Trixx shrugs, “Ladybug does it all the time,” he looks to me, “How can you be so different?”

...

I look to my old friend as I approach her from behind. I sit on the petal next to her. Her hard blue eyes look blindly into the city.

“I must admit that I haven’t seen you like this in a long time.”

She looks at me with the corner of her eyes, “Angry?” She guesses bitterly.

“Lost.”

She turns to me with shock as I smile sadly. She looks down at the green leaf as plays with the waxy substance covering it. 

“You have always been one we looked up to Tikki. You are the reason we exist and you seem to always have the answer,” I gaze at the view. I know she’s listening intently, “But that doesn’t not mean you need to hold the world on your shoulders alone. You have so many to hold the load with you. You have us and...that girl.”

Tikki tenses as I mention Cholè. I must admit she interests me. She came across bratty and loud but also cunning and hidden. There’s more to her. 

I know there’s conflict of interest as Tikki’s past holder was abused by her. However, I know something changed of her. Pollen is sweet and shy; however she has a stinger for a reason. I know she would use it against anyone that would bad mouth that girl. What made Pollen take to Cholè so quickly?

“It’s not that easy,” Tikki admits.

I nod in understanding, “Yes we all love our pups.”  
I float over and put my paw on her shoulder, “I’m not asking you to move in or to not feel the loss. I’m just asking you to not leave the girl in the darkness. When she clearly needs your lights as much as you needs hers.”


	27. Fencing

I look across the mat to my partner, sweat starting to form on my forehead as the hot humid breaths recycle in my mask, my suit sticking to my back as I clench my leather gloves around the handle of my weapon. I feel the muscles in my leg spasm as I wait for my opponent’s patience to wear thin. Luckily they advance and quickly with a few blocks I see an opening, I drive forward and watch with satisfaction as my sword bends as the instructor yells out, “Point! Winner of today’s match is Kagami!” 

I take my mask off and tuck it under my arm as I glance to my mother. Her posture is stiff and her face is set in a line but I can tell she is happy with today’s results. 

“Damn it,” my opponent takes of her mask and her blonde baby hairs are in tight curls around her face. The rest is settled into a tight bun on the back of her head. She purses her lips and sighs, “I’ll get you next time.”

I bow and say with a hidden smirk, “I will be grateful to prove you wrong once again Bourgeois.”  
I stand with her glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

“Whatever you say Tsurugi,” she waves me off and I can’t help but widen my smirk as I watch her collect her equipment.

Cholè and I haven’t always been on the best terms but ever since our parents thought it would be best for us to get acquainted with kids around our age in the same social class by fencing; we’ve been better. My mother suggest the idea after she mentioned how Adrien fences with me and her father signed Cholè up the next day. So for months we have been practicing against each other and every time I’ve won. Adrien has bested me but he has been skipping as of late.

I hear a grunt as I turn to see Cholè holding onto her shoulder as she takes off her uniform. I walk over, “Let me.” I take the side and pull it and notice bright red gashes trailing down her shoulder. She spins and quickly pulls up the cloth.

“Little bit of space Japan,” Cholè hisses as her blue eyes shin with fear as I stare at her in bewilderment. Where on earth could she get something like that? 

I frown, “Cholè.”

She backs up as I use her first name, “Get out of my face or I’ll be calling your mother over here to tell her you’re being ridiculous.” 

I purse my lips as my eyes narrowed, I glance at her hidden shoulder and sigh. I turn around getting my bag before I glance at the blonde. Her back is turned as she tightens her uniform back around her shoulders.

...

I lean against the wall as I step out and feel the sun in my face. Today is a beautiful day with clear skies and I can’t help but be grateful that my mother demands an early practice.

I start down the stone steps towards the car when I pass a familiar face. I pause.

“Adrien?!”

He stills as he turns to me, “Kagami, hi.”  
I smile as my heart pins, I have missed seeing him and his smile. I clench my hand around my bags straps to prevent myself from reaching out, that would be inappropriate.

“Where have you been?” I ask as I take in his willowed appearance. Dark bags and sunken eyes, the green not as bright or vibrant. His blonde hair unkept and greasy. His complexion more pale than usual. 

He shrugs, “I’ve been busy, father has me on a tighter schedule.” I frown at the lie as his fathers assistant called us earlier this week to cancel lunch pains due to Adrien being under the weather.

I purse my lips, “Well whatever it is, I hope you have time to hangout soon.” I try to smile the way Marientte taught me. Her lessons in ‘hanging’ have helped me become friendlier with some of my classmates. 

I frown as I look at my feet, “I miss her too.” 

Adriens eyes widen as he looks between me and the doors, “I got to go. I’ll see you later.” He flies up the steps and I frown at his aloof behavior.

“Don’t worry about it,” I turn to watch Cholè watch Adrien race past her, “he hasn’t been himself since then.”

I nod in understanding, “Its hard to lose a friend.”  
I feel my stomach twitch as I try to puss down my feelings again. I haven’t cried for my loss and I’ve been told it’s unhealthy but I can’t afford to be weak. I am the only daughter and offspring of the Tsurugi line and I will uphold the honor and respect of it.

I will remain strong for Marientte and myself.

She swallows, “Yeah,” with a reverse 180 she flips her bag on her shoulder and body checks me as she calls out, “I’ll kick your ass next week!”

I shake my head at her language but can’t help but admire her that effort.


	28. Party and Respect

I sigh as I look around the room, everyone is dressed up and trying to outdo one another. Everyone whose is political or something is here to help raise money for the charity. It really is just a show of riches. 

The large open room is decorated beautifully with sparkling lights and flowers. Calming music strings as background to quiet conversations. Waiters carry drinks and small food around, those impatient for them to pass may select a portion of random food from a large table.

I take a sip of sparkling cider as I spot daddy talking to the Governor and his wife of an neighboring country. I am well versed in the politics of the world, daddy couldn’t have a daughter making a fool of misidentifying anyone. 

My sparkling golden dress is hugging my body, starting to show my womanly assets. As someone who has gotten their period as a little twelve year old, my curves are more noticeable than most my age. It’s nice yet annoying to brush off awkward offers with peering men. 

My hair is down in curls, to help cover the scars that might peak out. Can’t have anyone get the wrong idea.

“Your dress is quiet lovely,” a voice says from behind. 

I smile as my hand tightens on the glass, I turn, “Why of course. I wear only the finest designs.”

Kagami stands with her hands connect in what seems to be in a red silk Kimono. The design has an blue European dragon climbing up the side. Her hair stands in her regular bob and I can’t help but chuckle.

“Interesting outfit,” I take a sip.

“It’s a traditional Kimono,” she responds robotically, ignoring my sarcasm.

I roll my eyes, “I know what it is.”

“Pardon, I thought you were ignorant of cultural differences,” she bows and I narrow my eyes.

I scoff, “Whatever,” I roll my eyes as I look around and disappointed that theirs no one else my age here. Another boring night. Where’s Adrien? He used to tend to these parties.

“So why are you here?” I ask as I glance at the passing waiters plate. Picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and plopping it into my mouth. I quickly snag another one and offer it.

Kagami pauses before excepting my olive branch of sorts. She examines it like I’ve posioned it within the pass two seconds.

“Mother is looking for future company transactions as well as donating sums of money for the organizations in need,” she takes a careful bite and I watch as her face shows pleasant surprise.

“Good?”

“Yes, I am not allowed to indulge myself with sugary foods,” her answer is as I cough up on my drink.

“What?” I look in horror. I couldn’t imagine not letting myself have cheat days with boxes of chocolates or ice cream. 

She shrugs, “It is what it is.”

“Oh thank god.” Kagami and I turn to see an pink haired girl wearing a black suit with a lose tie and converse walk towards us.

She grabs a drink as she gulps, “At least I’ll have someone to talk to,” she narrows her eyes on me,” even if it is you.”

I narrow my eyes,” How did you even get in here?”

Alix smirks, “I was invited honey.” I sneer at her as she turns to Kagami and sticks out her hand and introduces herself. 

Kagami cautiously takes it, “Nice to know I won’t be suffering alone with blonde and bitchy here.” Kagami eyes widen as I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

“Language,” I sigh as I look for a tray that has something stronger than cider. Unfortunately Alix’s family does reach upper class so I’ve had to deal with her on occasion. Her appearances has always been difficult. 

Alix relaxes as she gazes the room, on hand in her pocket as the other brings her glass up to her lips. Her hair has been jelled into fashionable spikes, her eyes outlined in Kohl. I hate to admit it but she looks good. 

“Couldn’t you at least take out your nose piercing?” I ask as I cross my arms careful with my half empty glass. 

Alix smirks as she cheekily goes, “Nope! I also didn’t have time to remove this one either,” she sticks her tongue out and I have to fight the urge to shove her tongue back in her mouth before anyone notices the silver ball in the middle.

“Ridiculous. You’re ridiculous,” I tell her as she shrugs. 

“Why do you have a piercing in your tongue?” Kagami asks with curiosity. 

“Because she has no decency,” I answer as Alix rolls her eyes at me. 

“Just to piss prissy people like Cholè off, and I think it’s cool,” she says as she sticks her tongue out. 

“Your parents don’t mind?” Kagami asks in awe. 

Alix waves her hand, “Nah my dad is pretty chill and plus we’re seventeen soon to be adults.” 

“Cholè,” I turn to my daddy. As I straighten up my spine and put on my Bourgeois Smirk. 

“Ready to go daddy?” I say excited. 

He glances to Kagami and Alix, “I am sorry love but I’m going to have to raincheck on our movie night.”

I swallow my disappointment and I feel my smirk crack as loneliness settles.

“I will be meeting with some of our guests tonight to discuss some business. Make sure you get a ride home in our limo. Now if you excuse me girls,” he nods as I watch him reconnect with a group. 

I steady myself as I reconnect with my company. Alix surprisingly shows me a sympathetic glance and Kagami remains neutral.  
I grab a glass of wine and before it can touch my lips I feel a gentle hand. Alix quickly looks away as her hand retreats.

“Maybe that isn’t the best idea,” Kagami says as I glare at Alix. I shove my icy stare to her. I feel the normal lash of anger and unfairness bubble. A tantrum at my lips, but the similar raven hair shines and I pause. 

This is not how Ladybug would act, with a self respected sigh I return the glass and I turn to them.

“Thank you.”


	29. Party or Ring

I throw my bag roughly onto the ground as the sounds of grunts and coaches yelling echo in the gym. I look over to see a familiar figure as her hands are covered in white tap as she strikes the heavy sand bag. Sweat streaks down her face as her lips are pierced with concentration. Her strikes quick and accurate, to do the most damage with the less strain to her person.

At first I never got why she was into it.

My sister has always been hot headed and fiercely protective. Before she started training, her temper and stubborn pride would get her in fights at school. Her friend group was questionable as known members of one of the local gangs before we moved. Her involvement with them got her on probation and court ordered therapy. Her officer, Sabrina’s dad, called in a favor to the gyms owner. Here she started to change, her anger made her strong in the ring. Kept her focus and the strict coaching made her a newer, better person.

Maybe that’s what she’s trying to make me.

My new found anger has made my parents concerned and she hopes maybe her therapy will become mine. As much as I hate it. It kinda works.

“Hey sis,” my sister says as she holdings the bag still. She wipes her glistening forehead, “What brings you here today?”

“None of your business,” I mumble as I start to wrap my hands. I see the open blisters and cracked knuckles. At first I didn’t wrap my hands as instructed, I liked feeling the pain. However I’d rather not break my hands, so on the tape goes.

My sister lifts a brow, “Oh so that’s how you’re gonna be today; is it?”

I ignore her as she steps closer and she hits me with an helmet. I step back with a glare as she shadows over me.

“In the ring. Now.” I glare as she hops over the lines with ease. I take the helmet over my curly mane with a grumble.

I know there’s no way out of this, my sister will drag me in there by my hair. I find myself getting agitated. First Cholè, now this?

My sister brings her hands up as we start to circle, “So what’s put you in a mood.”

She strikes and I block with my forearms, gritting my teeth as she kicks my side.

“Point. Now talk.” She orders as I stumble.

I take a step forward and swing as she easily avoids it, “It’s nothing!”

She grabs my arm and swings me across the ring on my back, “It’s a school thing.”

She jumps, “Who?”

I push up with my legs as I kick her in the chest. She slides back as I flip up.

She narrows her eyes, “Nino?” She asks with every swing, “Alix? Kim? Lila?” I sneer as she lifts a brow.

She ducks as she grabs my leg and pulls me onto my back. She then straddles me as I struggle.

“Hmmm...that mayors kid? Ah, judging by your face yes.” She stands up and offers a hand. I hit it away.

“What she do?” She asks while taking a mock swing that I easily duck under.

“More, like I’m stuck with her,” I grumble.

Sis rolls her eyes, “Please, she must have done something.”

I keep my mouth shut as we trade a few blows. She sighs as I start to puff from being on the offense.

“Or is it something you did?”

I stumble and she takes the opportunity to knock the leg out from under me and sit on my back while twisting and arm behind me. I grunt in pain.

“What did you say?”

“Get off of me!” I order and I hiss as she hitches my arm up higher.

She sighs, “Look Al, I don’t mind you coming here to get some anger out. I know it’s been hard, it sucks, but you need to focus your anger on the right people.”

She lets me up and I sigh as I turn over to look at the ceiling lights.

...

I watch as Cholè nods politely at the gentleman who seems to lean a little to close to her chest.

I tighten my grip as he obviously ogles her tan Malibu Barbie body. I mean I get it, she’s a total babe. Even for her bitchy attitude.

Her golden sparkling dress hugs her chest and hips, theres a slit showing off an thigh of golden skin. Her strappy black heels make her legs go on for days. The whole display makes her look quite sexy. I mean she’s not my type ,but I can admit she’s attractive. My bisexual eyes enjoy the eye candy.

I make my decision as I tap Cholè’s shoulder. The boy takes his eyes flash to me and I can’t help but smirk at his displeasure.

I offer my hand, “Care to dance?”

Cholè‘s shoulders relax as she takes my hand, “Please, pardon me.” She pouts at the boy. 

He clears his throat, “Of course.”  
I enjoy his eye twitch as I wink as I drag her away.

I lead Cholè out on the dance floor gently. Placing my one hand on her lower back. She grabs my other hand then puts her other on my shoulder.

She raises a brow, “Alix,what’s this about?”

I spin her as I bring her to my chest, “What? Can’t I dance with a beautiful girl?”

Cholè turns to me with a deadpanned expression.

I sigh,”I thought the guy was a creep. He was-“ I juster to her bosom. 

“I am more than used for men to stare at me in certain ways Alix,” Cholè tells me. Her face is crafted in a perfect neutral expression. Not a hint of disgust or embarrassment.

I frown. I do admit that I loath these parties when I join my dad. I find them boring and disappointed in the aristocracy that’s flaunted here. The adults and kids to look down on you. The outdated ways of dating and I look at Cholè. I’ve only had to deal with this on occasion, she’s had to deal with it for years.

I step back as the song ends and I look at her as she bows her head.

“Thank you for the dance,” she looks up chewing on her lip. She looks down, “And for a moment of peace.”

I smirk, “Anytime. But don’t think this means I like you.”

Cholè rolls her eyes, “Of course not, roller girl.”


	30. Temporary

_2 days after Marientte’s death_

“What do you mean you have to go?” I look at Wayzz in disbelief. The turtle looks to me with a guilty expression as he hovers in the air.

“Nino, I must return to my master,” he says as he looks out tiny window of my room. I clench my fists as I look down to the floor. It’s covered in CDs and scattered clothes.

“That’s not fair!” I say as tears of frustration start to form. I’m still torn up about finding Marientte in her bloody dead state. My friend who felt more like a sister, gone. Then Alya has shut me out, I haven’t heard from her since that day. Her tears none stop before she pushed me away demanding that we could’ve done something. I tried to be reasonable and be there but her tears turned into rage. I still can feel as she shoved me in my Carpace form as my shield bangs against the brick wall.

Wayzz looks down at me with a split face.

“You know this is not your fault,” he says in a gentle voice.

I look up shocked. “I know that!” I say with wide eyes.

He tilts his head, “Then why do you seem to beat yourself up over it?”

I open my mouth to pause, “Because what if I was there? I could’ve done something different!”

I flop down onto my bed as I grab the sides of my head.

Wayzz floats down and nods,” Yes you could’ve done something but you cannot change your past. It is useless to let what ifs haunt you.”

I feel as he lefts my chin so I stare at his yellow eyes, “You are amazing Nino. You care and want to protect those who you treasure. You make a great Carpace. Ladybug knew that, so why can’t you?”

I let out a shuttering breath, “Because she’s gone.”

Wayzz moves to sit on my shoulder as I rip my red hat off and squeeze it in anger and loss. I take in heaving breaths as I finally break down. The sound of the rain hitting of my roof and foggy city makes for a fitting somber mood. I can’t even imagine how Marientte’s family is feeling.

Once I collect myself I look over to the kwami, peace and warmth radiate off of him. Wayzz has been good for me, he helped me find my less loud and tranquil side of me. I guess that sorts of fits the protective style of him. He sighs as he floats up; gently grabbing his miraculous.

“Will I ever see you again?” I ask in a small voice instead of my real question will I ever get to be Carapace again?

Wayzz shrugs, “You were only ever meant tone a temporary holder.”

I hunch my shoulders in saddened acceptance. “But who knows Nino? Fate may make us cross paths again someday.”


	31. Lunch

_The next day...after the gala..._

  
“Why are you eating all by yourself?”

I glance up to the figure that’s standing in front of the blinding sun. Thanks to my sunglasses, I can tell that the figure has a bob and wearing a white jacket.

I stab my school produced salad, “None of your business Tsurugi.”

The weather has been kind enough today to grace us with a blue sky and an shining sun. So, the school has allowed us to eat in the outside courtyard. I glance as every picnic table or few grass patches are filled with group of friends. 

I purse my lips, I’ve welcomed my school quoted solitude. I’ve always been more alone than a “typical teen” would of my quota. Rich people are suppose to have a big group and top of the food chain. Right? However, I was always fine with my unpopularity, because all I needed was Sabrina. She and I were happy with our dyadic relationship. 

And when I wasn’t with her, I knew that I would have Adrien. At least at the more classier gatherings. However, I’ve seemed to be missing him at those and at school.  
  
I wonder what he’s been up to. I tighten the grip on my fork at a sudden dark thought. I hope his father hasn’t put more restrictions on him, he’s always been so good. It’s not fair!

I glare up when I hear the sound of a tray making contact with the wooden table. 

Tsurugi raises her fork and starts to eat her meal. 

I lift up my glasses, so she can see my eyes. I scrunch up my nose, “Can’t you see that I’ve chosen to eat alone?”

She stops and cocks her head to the side, “Then why was your posture hunched over on yourself? Indicating that you are alone and needing of company.”

I scoff, “Please. People just know that I like my space.”

Her auburn eyes narrow, as I raise a brow in challenge. 

She nods, “I prefer the quiet too sometimes,” she says as she stabs her meal.

I open my mouth, and pause as I turn to feel a person sit next to me. I whip my head around to see Alya staring back with an matching glare.

She glances to Tsurugi, before she turns back to me, “Listen because I am only going to say this once.”

She put her finger on my lips when I open them to argue and I have half a mind to bite it.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things when were we’re doing our project. I am still angryand hurting. That’s not an excuse, but I will try to be more tolerable.” 

She sits back, as it is now my turn to speak. The petty part of me wants to say screw you, but the ladybug part of me (yes I’m calling it that) wants me to be mature.

I hum as I play with my food, “You’re right that you owe me an apology.” I find slight pleasure in the way she tenses.

“I accept it on the note that you owe me a favor.”

“What?” Alya hisses.

I shrug, “You were rude and now you owe me.”

I take a bite of my meal as I cheekily smirk. Alya squeezes her apple so hard I think it might turn into juice at any second. She opens her mouth to yell when she is interrupted.

“Dude why are you sitting over here?” Nino asks as he sits down on the other side of Alya as he glances to me and Kagami with a questionable look.

I frown, “Great more people.”

Alya glares as she snarls, “Fine.” She looks away from me and then angrily bites into the apple with a dramatic crunch. 

Nino looks to Tsurugi, “Hey where have I’ve seen you? You aren’t in my classes.”

Kagami politely pats her face with a napkin, “No, I am in a different section. Perhaps in the hallways?” 

Nino chews on his food, “No, I don’t think so.”

“She fences with Adrien dummy,” I offer.

“Don’t call him a dummy,” Alya says with a mouthful.

I roll my eyes.

...

As I swing threw the city on patrol until I hear a yell. I quickly stop and do a U-turn. I leap onto a building rooftop, as I look down to see an older man hold up his hands. A thief looks at him with a sharp knife.

I narrow my eyes, and I quietly slide down to the metal fire-stairwell that’s latched on the side of the building.

“Please I don’t have much,” the older man pleas as he gets backed up into the brick wall. Holding his hands in a common “Don’t shoot” gesture.

The thief smirks, “I don’t care how much you got.”

I grit my teeth about to sucker kick this ass in the head when another figure steps out of the shadows and tackles the robber. 

I quickly jump down to see a curly haired figure punch the thief in the nose and a crunch of bone echoes in the alley. The older man runs as I leap forward and kick the weapon far into the alleyway.

I grab the girl off of the thief and throw her back as I pick up the criminal and hold him against the wall. I look over to see the person breathing heavy and my stomach drops.

“Al- You?” 

Alya stands up straight as I drop the person and quickly tie my yo-yo around him. Lassoing them.

“What are you doing here?,” I frown, “That was incredibly stupid!”

Alya has enough shame to look somewhat guilty. 

“I walked by and I heard the other man yell. I couldn’t do nothing,” she states as she hugs herself.

I bite my lip understandably, “You aren’t safe. Next time call the police.”

She shrugs and nods to the moaning person, she cracked him good as the persons face is bloody, “What are you gonna do with him?”

I sigh, “Take him to the station. Where are you going?”

She sighs, “I’m going to see if my project partner for school is willing to get some work done tonight.”

I glance at the clock as I’m trying to see how fast I can do this.   
  


“Well...no more heroics.”

She nods as she keeps walking, “Don’t worry. I won’t.” 

...

I hurry up and take the person to the station, as I watch her disappear in the direction of daddy’s hotel.  


I burst into my room shouting , “Spots off!”

Tikki grumbles as I hiss at her to hide when I hear a knock the second I detransform.   
  


She flys out to the balcony as I look in the mirror trying to straighten my appearance.

I go to open the door.

My eyes narrow as I see Alya on the other side, “You look like shit.”


	32. Ladyblog

I narrow my eyes as I cross my arms, “Wow; thanks Cholè.” Her presents already making me regret listening to my sister. 

I drag my gaze across her outfit, surprise to see overgray sweatpants and a tight black wife beater tank-top that stops two inches above the pants. Her brozen tight belly on display. I wonder if she has personal trainers to make her stay in shape. I’ve only recently got more muscle, but my tummy doesn’t look like that. I still have a bit of a bump and you know what? Fuck her, I’m just as beautiful and I could kick her ass.

“Like what you see?” 

I flick my eyes up as my cheeks burn.Cholè is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk. Shit, I got lost in thought. 

I hit her shoulder walking past her, “Shut up, I have a boyfriend.”

I can feel the eye roll as she shuts the door, “Relax Cèsaire, you’re not really my type.”

I raise a brow at the blonde, “And what is your type?”

Cholè sits on one of her chairs as she crosses her legs, “That’s none of your business.”

I tilt my head as the playful behavior evaporates as Cholè’s face turns neutral. She sighs, “Why are you here?”

I flop down on her couch, “To see if you want to try to work on our project again.” 

She narrows her eyes as she bites her lip. A minute ticks by and I’m deciding if she’ll kick me out of not. Honestly, I’m surprised she hasn’t thrown me out yet. 

“Fine, but you must change your sweatshirt.” She gets up and walking into her closet as I look down and my eyes widen as I see the spattered flakes of blood. I must have missed this when I broke that persons nose. 

“Here.” 

Cholè holds out a bundle of folded clothes. I slowly grab the offered garment, she points back the the hallway, “Bathroom is there.” 

Once I change, I return to find Cholè typing away on her laptop, “Chloé-“ she hold a up her hand and I shut my mouth with a click. Irritated, I grit my teeth.

Without looking up she says, “I don’t really care why you had blood on your clothes. Or want to know why. However, if you are going to do the project here please wear something less gross.”

My eyes widen in surprise, “Um...okay.”

...

“Ugh...” 

I look over as she rubs her eyes as she tosses her laptop onto the coffee table. 

“I honestly think I going to blow my brains out if I have to do anymore research.” She look out to the darkening sky with an pursed lipped expression.

I set down the huge textbook that Cholè let me barrow, “I guess we can take a break.”

Cholè nods but not paying attention. I have to admit I’m getting slightly frustrated because neither of us can agree on a topic that the other finds. I guess I’ll be here longer than I thought.

I glance to the big screen tv, “You want to watch something for a little?”

Cholè sighs, “Sure.” She leans over and grabs a remote and to my surprise I see my face in a paused video with a blurry ladybug in the background. The all so familiar red panel and cursive Ladyblog symbol in the corner. 

Cholè fumbles as she switches the station. I look over surprised as she narrows her eyes at me daring to say something. The only embarrassment I can see is the tips of her ears turning red. 

“Wow.”

“Shut up Cèsaire,” she growls. Her eyes shining with a hint of nervousness. I grin like a cat who caught a canary. 

I lean forward, “I didn’t know you watched my blog.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she scoffs as her fingers drawl against the arm of her chair, “I don’t.”

I sit back with my arms crossed, “Oh yeah? Then what was on your tv, not even two seconds ago?”

She glares before mumbling something as she looks away.

Smirking I ask, “Sorry?”

She huffs before her blue eyes try to burn through me, “I’m a fan, okay?”

“Wow Cholè Bourgeois actually watches my blog?” I put my hand to my chest , “I’m honored.”

She rolls her eyes, “I could have daddy make you take down your stupid blog.”

I narrow my eyes as I hiss, “You wouldn’t.” I worked for months on the programming and editing of the videos. It’s my baby and first accomplishment as a reporter.

She nods, “I won’t.”

I pause, “Then why would you say it? To rile me up? To be a bitch?”

Cholè nails crawl against my snarl, “Yes,” I blink at her honesty.

“I wouldn’t though,” she looks down at her lap, “ Actually I can’t.” 

She looks back as she holds up the remote to the tv, hesitating before flicking back to the Ladyblog. She stares at the screen and I look at her as she closes her eyes.

Confused I asked, “Why can’t you?”

Cholè swallows thickly, “I wouldn’t want to get rid of her image as Ladybug.”

I turn as I focus on Marientte, her image blurry as she swings by flashing a peace sign. I remember this one. I was one of my first videos as I caught her on patrol. I was so excited to catch Ladybug on video. Funny enough I was on my way to Marientte’s house to discuss some of my theories about the new hero.

I look down to my lap, “I-I...can...” I trail off as Cholè nods and turns on some fashion show. It becomes background noise as I stare at my hands. 

I feel a lump in my throat. That’s the main reason why I went MIA as Miss LadyBlogger. Cause every video, every top comment and tweet is about my best friend. It’s too painful to watch and see her as she once was. How can I keep reporting if she’s gone? I haven’t even been on my own site since that day.

I look to the girl, why was she watching? Isn’t it weird? Doesn’t it hurt? 


	33. Bonds

“Look out!” I yell as I throw my yo-yo around the person and quickly pull them to me. I catch them as I glance over where they once stood. The cement cracked as the tree brutally landed into the ground. I nearly snag in relief. 

The akuma lets out an impressive roar and I push the civilian, “Get to safety!” 

He runs away without so much as a thank you. 

I brace myself as I glance over to the hulking turtle man beast thing, it’s something straight out of a marvel movie. I twirl my yo-yo as it’s orange eyes narrow when it spots me.

Chat Noir gracefully lands next to me as he sizes up the beast. “I managed to get the police to block off this area of the city. Hopefully the rest of the townspeople have evacuated.”

I look over surprised at his willingness to partner. I nod, “Good job Chat.”

He sneers his lip, something akin to a growl rumbles from his throat, “I don’t need your praise. I’ve been a hero much longer than you.”

I hesitate and I take a glance over, “That’s not what I meant.”

He scoffs, “Whatever, let’s just save Paris okay?”

I narrow my eyes as he launches forward. The beast has a hard other shell covering the front and back. The club tail and spikes covering the body makes the tall, muscular akuma all more impressive and annoying.

Chat grits his teeth as his staff blocks the creatures blows. I run around and throw my yo-yo around the akuma’s feet. 

I grunt as I pull the wire taunt, the creature pauses as he holds Chat’s staff with one arm as he turns to me.

The akuma grabs my wire and quickly pulls and starts to spin, yanking me off my feet and I let out a screech as the creature spins me into Chat.

We tumble and grunt as we land. Coming to a stop I’m laying on his chest, nose to nose with him. Chat’s ears pin back as he shoves me off. Rude.

“Stop messing around!” He hisses.

I scoff, “Yeah like I totally planned that.”

Chat stands, his tall frame overpowering and his words slice me, “If you can’t be a decent hero stay out of my way.”

I gasp and he turns, jaw clenched as he throws himself back into the fight.

What if he’s right? 

I tighten my hand into a fist as I try to silence my tears. I catch my reflection in a small puddle on the road, my hair is a mess; some peek out of the braids, a nice scratch runs up my cheek. My different colored eyes carry something hard, and I narrow them. The ladybug mask covering my face, it looks wrong. Yellow and Black mask once a dream, a wish, but now black and red is now reality. I am Ladybug wether I’m a good hero or not. Chat needs to understand that, I need to accept that.

I push myself up with a new sense of renewal. I glance around the akuma trying to find anything that could be were the butterfly is hiding. It’s hard to examine as Chat battles the beast. They move to quickly.

I zip my yo-yo around a blue metal mailbox andswing it at the beast and it whacks him on the side, causing the creature to tumble down the street. 

Chat looks to me surprised, and I glare as my chest heaves. 

I march towards him and poke his chest, he takes a step back in surprise, “I know you don’t like me and that’s okay. But don’t you dare say anything about my skills. I didn’t ask to step up and be this.”

My eyes zero in on him as his mouth opens in surprise. The ground shakes as the akuma runs to us, anger raiding off of him as he charges like a bull. Chat uses his pole to vault over as I jump aside. Unfortunately, his club tail swings and I bring my arm up as an awful searing pain and loud crunch enters my head.

I scream as I look down with blurry vision as my forearm is most likely shattered. Chat yells as he lands on top of the creature. 

I make myself stand on shaky legs, as I stand up with my good arm stretched out, “Lucky Charm.”

An pizza box lands and I look at it. Are you freakin kidding me?

I flinch as Chat gets thrown off and skips down the street like a stone on water. 

I take the box and open it, a fresh pizza lays in it and I take it as I throw it, “Heads up!” I beast roars and it brings up its arms to wipe off the steaming red sauce.

I look up to see Chat sit up, “Chat his bracelet, left arm!”

He nods and launches forward, “Cataclysm!” 

...

Tikki nearly drops onto my couch as I slowly sit down as I tenderly hold my arm to my stomach.The fight was awful. Chat left as I cleaned the city, I just hope no one was seriously hurt.

I look over and dare I say she looks awful. Her eyes are dull and I’m uncertain if kwamis could be malnourished, but Tikki looks like it.

“Are you okay?,” I ask as she sits up with a paw to her head.

Tikki sighs, “I always am tired after transformation, you should know this.”

I bite my lip and flinch as another wave of pain courses up my arm. 

Tikki floats over and examines it, the skin is bent weird and the veins are a dark shade of purple. It takes all my will power to not vomit.

She holds her paws and I hold my breath as a light pink glow erupts over my skin, a slight tingle sensation happens. She pulls away, “Better?”

I fleck my finger and bite my lip, “Yep,” I lie.

Tikki narrows her eyes as she looks down, she floats away as she looks up, “I’m sorry.”

Without another word, she flies out of my room.

...

I look over the third rooftop were I hide the necklace that master gave me. I feel my energy drained as my powers start to weaken. 

The fight has been the hardest for me yet, I know it’s because I refuse the bond. My magic is tied to my holder. 

I know I’m being unfair and stubborn but I can’t let go...not yet.

My heart pings and I fall as my body hurts; my weaker bond with Cholè twinges. My magic had not been this weak in a thousand millennia. I should’ve easily healed her wounds and the bond should’ve grown stronger, not weaker. 

My heart hurts as the loss echoes with each beat and I hate myself a little more for breaking my word with Marientte. 

I lay on the roof as I stare at the few clouds and moon in the sky. I sigh and make myself get up and I continue my search for the necklace. 

I will make this right.


	34. The Necklace

I look down to the red necklace in my hands, it’s a red stone carved with some weird symbol, held by old leather strand. I look to Tikki as she hovers in the air, anxiously.

“What is it?” I ask.

Tikki swallows, “It’s the necklace that the first Ladybug wore.” I flinch back, almost tossing the ancient object from my hands like it burned me.

“Why is it here?”

Tikki sighs as she floats down next to me on the sofa, “It helped me and my first holder to mend together.”

I look up with a raised brow, “Mend?”

“Yes, mend a bond between me and my holder. When I was still not used to being connected to another being, I had trouble forming a magical link.”

I swallow, “What does this mean?” My grip on the rock hardening. The necklace seems to grow warm.

“Because our bond is fragile,” she narrows her eyes at me,” it’s barley able to be called a bond Cholè. Master, thought it would be best for us to need help.” 

I put it in the back of my mind to ask who master is when I look down at the object, my thumb skins over the cool surface. 

“How does it work?”

Tikki shrugs, “I dunno magic does what it wants, but I do the magic hex on it says ‘companion’... well the closet English term, at least.”

I look as her frame holds uncertainty and I feel my throat turn dry. She seems more miserable everyday.

“Do you want this?”

Tikki blinks, “Pardon?”

I grunt, not wanting to say it again, “ Screw whoever this master is. Do you want this? This bond...with me?”

Tikki closes her eyes as she floats up and sits on my thigh, she awkwardly gives my lower stomach a hug as I tense. 

“I honestly don’t know anymore,” I suck in a breath surprised, “Trixx said I was lost and he was right. I miss her and I don’t want to let her go.” 

I sit there frozen uncertain of what to do or say. What the hell could I do? 

Tikki leans back, “Please let me try to right my wrong and be there for you Chole.” She looks away, “I’m not saying it’ll be easy, but I’d like to try...,” she looks up, and I have no idea what to do.

I feel a flicker of heat and the necklace seems to almost glow.

“Okay.” I put the loop over my head and the object sits comfortably in the middle of my chest. I look down at it with wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m going to ask you guys a question, What five traits make a hero? Please, answer?


	35. Sunflower

_ “Sunflower,” I turn to hear the voice of an older woman. She has fair skin and blue eyes that shine with wisdom and love. I walk over to her and hold my arms up. _

_ “Nani!”  _

_ The older woman lets out a hearty chuckle as she bends down and places me on her hip.  _

_ “Now my little Cholè, one day you’re gonna grow up and Nani can’t hold you like this.” I let out a pout. _

_ “No!”  _

_ Nani smiles widens as she moves her hands further under my thighs to support me better.  _

_ “Mom!” We turn to see my daddy rush over as he gently but hurriedly takes me away from her.His assistants follow him like loyal dogs. One on the phone and other chasing him with a tie outstretched in her hand.  _

_ Nani scowls as he sets me aside as he scolds her. “You need to be more careful!  _

_ Nani waves him off, “Please, I’m not breakable. I think I can hold my only granddaughter.” The assistant silently huffs as my dad keeps moving as she tries to place the tie. _

_ Daddy sighs, “Mom please, I have an interview for the up coming election. I don’t have time to worry about you.” _

_ My Nani sighs as she shoos his assistants away, she straightens his tie for him, “You shouldn’t worry about me. Plus I know you have this in the bag.” _

_ Daddy smiles as he leans forward and kisses her head, “Thanks mom.” _

_ His pager beeps and he looks at it with a frown, “I better be going,” he bites his lip and looks at me. I smile around my thumb. _

_ Nani looks at me, “Would you like me to watch her?” _

_ “No. No that wouldn’t be necessary I’m sure Audrey will be here any moment,” he looks at his watch with a frown. _

_ Nani scoffs as she places her hands on her hips, “Audrey wouldn’t even show up on time to her own funeral.” _

_ Daddy rubs his face, “Mom please not now.”  _

_ Nani shakes her head, “I never liked her and I’m just saying.” _

_ “Mr. Bourgeois we really must be going,” the one assistant interrupts. _

_ He checks his watch a second time and huffs. He looks at Nani, “Would you...?” _

_ Nani shakes her head as she picks me back up from the floor, “Of course I wouldn’t mind watching over my precious Sunflower.” She nuzzles my cheek and I giggle.  _

_ Daddy looks hesitant as he walks into the elevator with his crew and I put my arms out, “Daddy!” He waves as the doors close. _

_ Nani looks at me as my small hands grab onto her graying blonde hair, “ He’ll be back love. What should we do?” _

...

_ My Nani holds my hand as we walk to the hotel. The day is shining and I can feel the dirt on my knees from where I fell. Nani politely says hello to the staff as she walks into the building all the way to the elevator.  _

_ “Do you know why I say hello to everyone my little Sunflower?”  _

_ I shake my head. _

_ “Well much like you playing with all the children at the play ground, I like to be nice to everyone here. I know their my employees but everyone here is human. I hope one day you’ll treat the janitor just as much respect as a CEO. Everyone is important in one way or another.”  _

_ I look up with big blue eyes.  _

_ Nani chuckles, “You probably won’t remember this moment, but I know you’ll grow to be a respectful young woman.” _

_ The elevator dings and we walk out to see my mother on the phone, “No Jackson! I said sea-foam green! Not mint green! What is wrong with you? If you can’t even tell two different colors right, how can I except you to do this job! You’re fired!” Mother slams the phone down as she startles seeing us. Nani’s lifts a brow as my mother scowls at us, “What are you doing here?” _

_ Nani sighs, “Well I was watching your daughter since you forgot.”  _

_ Mother stiffens as she raises her chin, “I would never forget. I simply knew she was in your company,” Mother’s eyes trace to me and her hackles rise, “Why is she filthy?!”  _

_ Nani raises a brow, “Children get dirty Audrey. We were at the playground.” _

_ Mother hisses, “You took her to the Public Park? With other children?” _

_ Nani rolls her eyes, “Yes. Unless you know some other place with a playground.”  _

_ Mother calls, “Claudette come here now.” I blink as my little brain doesn’t know what she wants. _

_ “Her name is Cholè,” Nani growls. I whimper as mothers face clouds over. _

_ “I don’t give a damn. I never agreed on naming her that, she should come when I call her,” mother states.  _

_ Nani stands in front of me, “You’re despicable.”  _

_ Audrey hisses, “What gives you the right to talk to me like that?” _

_ Nani shrugs while steam whistles out of mothers ears. I suck on my thumb to help calm me. _

_ Audrey phone goes off and she answers it with a threatening glare towards her. _

_ ... _

_ “I don’t care if she’s your mother! I want her out!” My mothers voice hisses. I blink awake as I sit up from the couch. The blanket falls to the floor. _

_ “Audrey please honey can’t we talk about it?” My father tries to soothe. His face is starting to show a five o’clock shadow as bags under his eyes are prominent. _

_ “No! Our careers are finally starting to take off and she’s ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous! I want her gone!”  _

_ I hear a defeated sigh, “Fine.” _

_ ... _

_ Nanileans in front of me with a bear. The bear is yellow with black and white stripped tummy. I hug it tightly as she looks to me with teary eyes.  _

_ “My little Cholè,” her voice wavers, “I brought you a friend. I hope one day you’ll understand but I must leave. I-I can’t see you anymore.” _

_ Nani leans forwards and licks me up into a bear hug, “He will take good care of you. He will watch you for me. Make sure you don’t turn into your cold mother. He will keep you warm and kind and generous to everyone.”  _

_Nani pulls away, “I love you. Goodbye my sunflower_.”

...

I jerk awake with a gasp. Sweat covers my body and soaks into my sheets. I look over as the necklace glows on the table. Tikki blinks as her eyes return from a red glow.

“What was that?!” I croak. My throat dry and raspy. 

Tikki shakes her head as she too is affected.

“That was a deep memory, a connection to your personality that makes you a better Ladybug.”

I shake my head, “What do you mean?”

Tikki sighs, “Cholè there are life lessons that you’ve experienced that made you, you. The necklace takes your deepest and most impacting memories and shares them with me so I can better understand you. And so you can better understand yourself. It helps us bond.” 

“So you get to see my deepest and most traumatic memories?” I flop on my bed, “Great.”

Tikki floats over, “Its not meant to be a bad experience.”

I sigh, “I know. It just sucks.” I look over and my gaze lands on the bear. I lean over and pluck him off of my dresser.

“I always thought my mother gave this to me,” I admit. I don’t even remember my grandmother. I honestly just was so used to just me and my dad. The only family I ever felt I needed to questioned about leaving was my mother. I feel tears come to my eyes as I hug the old thing, Nani. What happened to you? What were you trying to say? 

...

I nervously knock on the door. The house is a decent size as I look around to a clean older residential neighborhood. I did some digging and I believed I found her. 

“Are you nervous?” Tikki asks from my shoulder. I scoff, “Don’t be ridiculous.” I ignore Tikki’s eye roll.

I look at the nice door, and still myself from shifting my feet awkwardly. I don’t do awkward. 

The door opens and hope vanishes as a middle age black woman answers the door.

“Can I help you?” A lit of a British accent colors her voice. 

I take a step backwards, “Wrong house.” I turn to climb back into the limo when I pause as she yells, “Wait!” 

“Are you Cholè Bourgeois?” I lift a brow, “Yes?” The lady beams at me, “Please come in!” She turns to walk back inside her house. Tikki pops from my hood, “Go in!” “Are you crazy? What if she’s an axe murder?” I hiss. Tikki huffs, “If only you were a super hero with magical powers.” My lips part in shock from her sarcasm. With pettiness I enter the house.

The inside is mostly what I’d expect from a serial killer, paintings on light colored walls covering any suspicious marks, wooden floors easy to wipe up messes, and an odor of candles to mask the scent of bleaches and blood. I follow the lady towards the sound of classical music, she turns to me with a smile and I scowl. 

She pauses at the entryway to the living room where a white haired older lady sits on a blue couch staring mindlessly at the tv. 

“Miss Bourgeois? You have a guess,” the lady says as I stare at my grandmother.

...

I throw a peak at my grandmother as she stares endlessly into the tv. I pause as Rose I learned her name places a tea set down. Rose happens to be her live in nurse. 

She pours me a cup as she sighs, “You want to know what happened?” I nod as I hold the warm up in my hands. 

“Terrible thing Alzheimer's is. But just so you know your grandma is still a spitfire. Strong and brave that one is,” I glance to make sure we’re both looking at the same woman. She sits down the tea, “Give me a moment.” 

Tikki pops out as the coast is clear, “You ok?” I sigh, “Im not sure what I was expecting.” I look to her, why am I here? 

Tikki sighs, “You know she loved you.” “Did she? She never was in my life apart from most of it I can’t remember,” anger flares, “I can’t believe that no one said anything.” Tikki mouth makes a grim line.

Rose comes back, “Here these I think are for you.” She hands me a stack of letters. My fathers desk signed ‘return to sender’ on each one.

...

I stare at the pile that’s been slowly collecting dust. It’s been nearly over a week since I’ve been there and I haven’t had the bravery to open one.

Tikki hadn’t said a word about the visit, I’m not sure what she thinks of this. With a deep breath I snatch one and tear it open. 

** My Sunflower, **

** Today is your twelfth birthday. As every year I regret the misfortune that I cannot attend your party. I no longer hold anything against your father and mother....okay maybe a little bit against her. But nevertheless happy birthday little Cholè. **

** I hope your father spoils you with showers of presents and your friends help you celebrate another year of your time on this world.  **

** I miss you dearly and hope you are still that beautiful loving girl that holds a special place in my heart. **

** Love you always, **

** Nani.  **


	36. A party to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV:  
Chat- 1st part  
Cholè  
Alix- Last part

My lean black figure jumps from tree, as I quietly land on the cobble stone pathway. My tail twitches behind me as I glance over my shoulder looking threw the metal wall for anyone that might’ve seen me. The crickets chirp as the nighttime shines from the moon and stars. My footsteps barley audible as I make my way to the stone.

I bend down and place the bloomed light pink rose on the soft new grass. My claws click against the marble as I gaze solemnly at the words. ‘Marientte Dupain-Cheng Our beloved daughter and friend’

I sit and gaze at the stone longingly, I’ve caught myself waking up here from my nightly visits more than I care to admit.

“My sweet Mari...,” my voice cracks as I begin to be swallowed from self pity and what if’s. My loss of the situation is not something I can hold lightly. I know I’m drowning in sadness and anger but it’s so much easier to drown in these negative feelings than try to move past them. I’ve suffered from so much lost; it’s not fair.

...

“Excuse me!”

I feel a hard shoulder knock into me and I quickly have to rush forward to evade my face from hitting the cement. A ping of pain runs up my injured arm and I try to cover a hiss. That stupid turtle akuma messed up my arm pretty bad. Tikki has been slowly healing it but it’s a slow process. For now I have to wear long sleeves and try to hide the brace.

“Hey watch it,” I growl as I shove my backpack bag onto my shoulder. I look up and glower as I face the all too familiar face of Alix. 

Alix skates forward as she places her hands on her hips, “I did say sorry princess.” I curl my lip to fire back a witty retort when she turns her head in question, “Hey are you walking to school?”

I brush back my bangs as I continue walking, ignoring Alix impressive skill of skating backwards without any complications. “No Alix I’m hoverboarding my way to school.”

Alix rolls her eyes as she does an one-eighty and skates next to me, her shoulder bag occasionally hitting against my hip, “I didn’t realize you had the ability to walk anywhere like us commoners.” 

“You walk to school everyday,” I comment remembering Alix’s drenched or snow covered form as she entered the building. 

She shrugs, “I like the exercise.” I scrunch up my nose, “I’m more than aware.” Her and Kim always excessively challenging each other in bets or in outrageous physical activity in gym or outside of school. 

Alix for some reason keeps her slow pace with me as we near the building. Her blades hitting the ground is a weird calming noise.

“So are you going to the party tonight?” She asks. I blink, party? What party? 

She chuckles, “Let me guess you forgot. Remember that dude from the last event with the obnoxious haircut? Well he donated a fair amount to the learning center in the museum, and guess whose daddy will be attending.”She points to me and herself. I huff, great I was hoping to figure out this Nani and miraculous stuff. 

She skates ahead and flips so she’s once again faces me, “Do you think Adrien or Kagami will be coming?”

I try to look past her to see whose milling in front of the school. I want to avoid Lila and well about everyone, “I don’t know.”

Alix frowns, “Damn I was hoping to have more people we know there.”

“What am I not enough for you?”

“More like your too much,” she mumbles. I shoot her a glare. We reach the steps in where Alix somehow rolls them up the cement steps and I open the door for her.

“If it really matters to you, I’ll ask Tsurugi when I see her later for practice.” Alix pauses at me holding the door as she narrows her eyes, “Practice? For what?”

I nod as she steps forward and I’m not surprised as she skates down the hall.“That’s for me to know and not for you to find out.”

...

“No way you do fencing?!” I jump as Alix leaps up from her seat on the rail on the steps. I near her and hiss, “What are you doing here?”

She smirks, “You said for me not to know, and now I know. What other secrets are you hiding?”

“So you followed me?” I ask with only mild disbelief. Alix shrugs like it’s not totally stalkerish. We turn when we hear the wooden door of the building open. Tsurugi makes her way out of the buildingholding onto her bag and Alix waves.

“Kagami!” 

I pinch my nose in irritation as Kagami looks surprised and makes her way to us cautiously.

“Alix.” She looks to me for an answer and I just glare at the pink haired girl. 

“Hey what are you doing tonight?” Alix asks and Kagami raises a brow. 

“Nothing is on my schedule,” she answers. 

Alix grins, “Perfect you should totally go to the museum benefit party with me and,” she slugs an arm around me and I struggle to push the girl off, “Princess here.”

Kagami tilts her head thinking for a moment as I shove the grinning girl away, “I think that would be acceptable.” 

Alix claps her hands together, “Great! So we’ll meet at Chloes place then at six.” 

“What?!” I squawk as Alix winks at me, winks!

Kagami either oblivious or ignoring my heated glare at the sudden invite to my room agrees.

“Cool! Oh by the way I totally want to join your swords club, how do I do that?”

...

Tikki munches on a cookie as I begrudgingly pick out an long sleeves dress for tonight’s occasion.

“Don’t pout Cholè I’m sure tonight will be fine,” she try’s to comfort me. 

I glance at her shocked at the kind words. I know Tikki hasn’t been cold but she hasn’t been very warm either. I frown as I watch her eat her meal as she lounges on my big bed. I honestly don’t know what to make of our situation at times. I can’t really blame her for being distant but at the same time I’m kinda mad at her for not being their for me. Does that sound selfish? I glance at the dark purple dress in my hands. 

An obnoxious knock echoes threw the room and I roll my eyes as Tikki flys above and rests on my chandelier. 

I open the door for Alix to enter with Kagami following her. Alix throws her bag on the floor as she plops on the couch, I curl my lip as she puts her dirty shoes on top of the table. Kagami already dressed takes an more appropriate seat on my chair.

”Hey what happened to your arm?” Alix asks as she peeks around the couch.   


Kagami sits up and glances as I try to hide the black brace behind me.

”Just fell okay?” I turn to go change as the two exchange disbelieving looks.

...

Alix having already putting on another suit stands next to me in the bathroom as I try to pin my hair up. She grabs a healthy dose of hair gel and slicks back her hair.Seeming to be satisfied with the results she turns to me and asks, “What do you think?” 

I glance at her as I grab a perfume bottle and spray a healthy dose, “You look fine.” She coughs as she wafts her hand back and forth, “A little strong on the perfume aren’t you? And for your information I look great.”

I roll my eyes, “Sure. Let’s just get this night over with.”

....

We walk into the building and I can appreciate the set up Alix’s father and the committee did. The museum has glowing lights changing colors as the opened area has plenty of space to mingle. Drinks and a buffet line over the side as the designs of the new learning center are on display for everyone to see. The sounds of conversation bounce of the walls along with the low music playing on the speakers. I turn as Alix talks to Kagami about something irrelevant. 

“Cholè?” I turned shocked to see Adrien dressed up in black pants and a white dress shirt. 

“Adrien,” I say surprise. He stands straight and has his hands awkwardly in his pants pockets. Bags under his eyes are prominent and I feel a pant of guilt as I look to me childhood friend. He has been off in school but I’ve been to concentrated on my own problems. I haven’t even thought on checking up on him and his state. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask and Kagami steps forward and I don’t miss as she grabs his elbow, “I invited him.”

I narrow my eyes as I look to him for any signs of discomfort. He shows a fake small smile and I notice as Kagami flashes him a look that I was way to familiar with, of another raven haired girl looking at him like that. I raise a brow as Alix smiles.

“Adrien it’s good to see you dude! Been way to long since you were stuck at one of these with us,” she punches him lightly.

He rubs the back of his neck with a low chuckle, “I’ve been busy.” Or off, I think as I look around for a drink. 

He looks to Alix and blinks in surprise, “You look handsome.” 

Alix chuckles, “Thanks man so do you, but don’t worry I’ll leave some ladies or dudes for you tonight.” 

I couldn’t stop my snort at Adrein’s confused face as Kagami frowns at the comment. I startle when a loud commotion comes from the back with a loud shout, “Akuma!” Chaos erupts.

...

I race to find my dad as people around me are shouting and pushing to race out of the building. I lost Adrien, Kagami, and Cholè as everyone went apeshit. 

“Look out!” I feel myself get tackled and I wince as the back of my head hits off of the tile floor. I look up and I gasp as I see two colored eyes look at me in concern. Her body warm against me and I pause. I look as she turns around and glares at the akuma. She stands and pulls me up with an impressive strength.“Get out of here! I’ll take care of the akuma,” she racing forward as Chat suddenly appears. 

I look to see a spear embedded into the wall where I was standing a few moments ago. With one last look to the battle I run outside hoping to find my dad. 


	37. The Party Crasher

POV: Adrien 

I look down at the text, _Kagami: Meet you at the Museum tonight at 8._

I sigh as I set the phone down, I look at the monitor as it’s paused at a clip of Ladybug swinging with a bright smile. 

I bite my thumb as my heart beats longingly and heavy. The phone buzzes again and I glance at it, _Natalie: Come to the dining room, now._ I glance at the monitors before I turn them off. 

“I wonder what they want now,” I tell Plagg only to look over and see the empty shelf where he usually naps at. I frown and look at the sliver ring in my hand, he hasn’t come out since I’ve taken off a little over a week ago. I bit my lip as I make my way through my house. Perhaps I was too rough with him. 

I walk into the room where Natalie is waiting with a tablet of my father’s face. “Hello Natalie, father,” I nod in greeting. 

I take a seat as I wish to just return to my room. Natalie sets my father down in front of me, “We want you to go to the party tonight for the museum. We think it would be a good opportunity for you to have fun and get out.” 

I raise my brows in surprise, usually their prescient on keeping me here or work. I shrug, “Sure, Kagami invited me anyways.” 

My father lifts his head from whatever he was looking at, “Miss Tsurugi?,” I nod, “Good. I’m glad an acceptable peer will be there to keep you company. Don’t disappoint me.” I resist my urge to scowl as the screen goes dark. 

“Well Adrien,” Natalie picks up the tablet, “Let’s get you dressed shawl we?”

...

POV: Lila 

I lay against the bench and blow bubbles with my gum as I text Sabrina to see how “our” project is going. Ha, that girl is such a people pleasure, although she has been having this annoying habit to go ‘Cholè this and Cholè that.’ Geeze, why can’t Sabrina understand that she just gets used by her so called friends?

I almost jump out of my skin when a purple butterfly lands on top of my phone. I tense as the familiar constricting over takes me, ‘Volpina’. 

Ever since my agreement with Hawkmoth; when he calls for me the aukma is no longer paralyzing and no longer gives a sensation of fear or rage. It’s nice to not have to fear Paris biggest villain. 

I relax as I take my phone to my ear so no one is suspicious of me replying, “What can I do for you today?”

‘There will be a party tonight and I need you to crash it as an Akuma and draw Chat and Ladybug out.’

“Yeah, yeah to get their miraculous,” I say as I look around the park in boredom. 

‘Actually no.’ I sit up interested, ‘I want you to corner Chat Noir, get under his skin and find out his intel on the new Ladybug. Adrien Agreste will be there as well as Kagami Tsurugi no harm will come to them, understood?’ 

Before I can reply I suck out a breath as the akuma flys away. I grin as the creature gets smaller in the distance, looks like I have a party to crash. 

...

POV: Chloé 

Well not even at the party for an hour before it goes to shit. Like seriously? Can’t Hawkmoth take a break? 

I watch as the akuma ends up being some Egyptian lady. Her newly transformed jackal-human hybrids try to tackle anyone who can become one of them or try to guard their beloved queen. The bitch smirks as she makes eye contact with me, I growl as I turn to rush into the bathroom. 

“Tikki spots on!” The familiar warmth of red magic surrounds me as I burst out of the stall transformed. I look down to my arm pleasantly surprised that I don’t feel any hint of my injury from my last akuma battle.

When I take the scene from bursting out of the bathroom, my heart leaps to my throat as one of the jackals throw a spear at an unsuspecting Alix. I rush forward as tackle her out of the way, I awkwardly land on top of her as I knock the wind out of her. 

Alix blinks as she gasps as she takes in my form, I look for any other injuries before the reality of the situation hits me and I pull her up.

I hiss at her to leave as I race towards the akuma, in the corner of my vision I notice the black figure of Chat. 

“Where did this akuma come from?” He asks and I shrug as I twirl my yo-yo as I keep an cautious glare on the incoming enemies.

“Who knows, Hawkmoth must just hate a good party,” I comment as I whack a jackal away.

Chat rolls his eyes as he scans for the akuma, the villain is calmly leaning against a pillar as her guard dogs do the dirty work. 

Chat impressively throws a dog over his head into an advancing group. I turn to him as he hisses at the dogs and I raise a brow as his chest heaves, his persona has been getting more animalistic. Note to self to as Tikki about it. 

The akuma lets us battle the dogs for a few more annoying minutes until she stands up and boredly snaps her fingers. The jackals all freeze. Chat and I both halt as we breath heavy from defending ourselves. 

“I tired of this,” she snaps her fingers again and the dogs tense for their next order.

“Chat,” I hiss under my breath, he answers just as concerned, “I know.”

She points to me, “Get the bug.” Chats eyes dilated as he growls, “No!” Two jackals lunge and grab him. 

I pause as a huge dog comes out of nowhere; with a huge ass sword swings and I close my eyes as I bring my forearm up to block. So much for my healing arm.

But it never comes. I look up shocked to see Kagami as she holds a sword up to block my attacker. She turns with a smirk, “Need help?”

...

Volpina POV:

I grit my teeth as the Kagami girl defends my huge dog. So much for an easy mission, why is she even here? I narrow my eyes, she’s here with Adrien, then why is she not running like the rest? I glance over the room to see if I can get a glimpse of blondè hair. No luck.

I however do notice Chats visibly relaxed stance as he looks over gratefully to the Japanese girl. I sneer as I point to them, “I want their miraculous!” 

The jackals push Chat in my direction and then raise their weapons and growl as they pounce. I purposefully make eye contact with Chat as I slip out of the room further into the museum. I can hear around the corner the whines and yells of the hero’s. Ladybug suddenly yells, “Chat wait!” As the leather plaid hero skirts around the corner and I smirk as I slowly walk into the oceans section. 

The blue lights make it seem as if we’re under water with different animals from different time sectors swimming above or around us. An huge circled aquarium sits in the center. I must say I’m impressed with the setup. 

I walk over towards it and I watch Chat’s reflection off of the glass as he appears in the doorway, “Chat Noir.” I state.

He straightens as he clenches his staff, “I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.” 

I raise my brow as I turn and make a dramatic sigh, I keep a careful eye on him as I slowly walk around the giant fishbowl. 

“Does it even matter? You and Ladybug are just going to defeat me and take away my powers that Hawkmoth gifted me,” I pause as I hide my smirk as he slowly follows me with a cautious glance, “Although it would be so much easier if you-“

“Give you our miraculous yeah yeah yeah, I’ve heard it before,” he grunts.

I feel my brow twitch at his rude interpretation before I force myself to relax. I take a tiny step purposely swinging my hips more than usual as I bow my head in an submissive gesture as I walk towards him, “No need to get so catty,” I giggle, “Actually I don’t care for those at all.”

His brows raise as he’s visibly stunned by my confession. I take the advantage and near even closer, he narrows his eyes and I pause, “I’m being sincere,” I hold up my hands as I near him, “Can I just say I’m sorry.”

He tilts his head as his tail swishes behind him, I glance at his ring before I make eye contact, “For your loss of your partner.”

He opens his mouth and I use it to pounce as I put a finger on his lip and pull him chest to chest by his belt, I can feel his body heat pulse into mine and I quietly shush him. 

I blink as I’m practically nose to nose with him, “It’s okay. All of Paris has noticed Ladybugs new appearance, so something must of happened to her, yes?” 

Chat tenses and my grip on him tightens as I move my hand from his mouth to grip his back in a pseudo-hug. 

“Hawkmoth has a message for you,” Chat’s ears flattens and I grunt as he’s becoming harder to hold. I smirk as I lean forward and whisper into his ear. He stills and I push him away as I leave the flabbergasted hero behind as I just planted a seed, now just need to see if it’ll grow. 


End file.
